Via the Versatile
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Much to their surprise, the Dragon Riders have found a new fellow dragon rider to join their group. Little do they know how much she had to change her way of living to adapt and survive but they would find out. If that wasn't a shocker, what is Dagur the Deranged's interest in this new viking? Rated MA: lemon, detailed scenes, rape, dirty jokes
1. New friends

**Just FYI, there will be smut naturally like I always do**

 **If anyone is confused, my OC's name sounds just like the vehicle Kia but with a V instead of K. *Don't forget to read the request I ask at end of chapter to name her dragon since I can't think of a good one***

"Um….Hiccup, please tell me again WHY we're going to Changewing island?"

Ruffnut chuckled at Fishlegs fear, "To get more of those magic stones, duh!" Astrid rolled her eyes, "How many times do we have to go over that? Those were dragon eggs!"

Hiccup sighed as he looked through his eyeglass to finally see the island come into view announcing, "Look, I know this is a dangerous island and we've all had bad encounters with the Changewings but Trader Johann believes he saw someone in distress on his way to Berk."

Snotlout snorted, "You actually believe that idiot? If he was so concerned why didn't HE go there instead of coming to us to do his work for him?"

Hiccup and Toothless both rolled their eyes, "He can't fight Snotlout; this topic is getting old." The stout Viking muttered under his breath, "He's probably lying."

Fishlegs whimpered and tried to steady Meatlug since she was getting fidgety, "Let's just hurry and get this over with. I don't know how much more of this Meatlug and I can take."

Astrid called to the chief's son, "Let's do a quick circle around the island to see if we see anyone first." Hiccup nodded, "Good call, that way we don't have to search in the dragons' terrain and risk anyone getting hurt or ambushed."

Once they flew over and saw nothing out of the ordinary they landing on the clearing near the edge of the island, dismounting and thus beginning the search. Tuffnut yelled, "HEY! IS ANY HUMAN OUT THERE?"

"SHHH! Tuffnut are you trying to get us killed!?"

Snotlout nodded and announced sarcastically, "Yeah, we WANT the acid spitting dragons to know we're here." Ruffnut scowled muttering, "Wait, why would we WANT that to happen? Won't those dragons kill us?"

Astrid face palmed muttering, "Idiot." Fishlegs squealed suddenly and made them all stand guard, "I saw something Hiccup…pant…pant…I hope to Thor it's not a Changewing."

* * *

"Everyone just stay calm, Toothless and I will check it out." He and his dragon slowly entered deeper into the woods when the Nightfury growled. "What is it bud?"

Before he could do anything else his dragon darted into the woods and left him alone, but it wasn't a few minutes later someone attacked him. "WOAH!"

He quickly grabbed his knife and dodged her next blow from the spear, but not before she kicked his legs out from underneath him and pinned him down with her foot and the spear head at his throat.

"Hey! Hey! I don't mean any harm!"

She just snorted, "Like I haven't heard that before, the last time I listened to someone's pleading request I almost got killed." Suddenly she jumped off of him and skidded backwards on the dirt as Toothless just pounced from the brush, Hiccup getting to his feet and calming his dragon down.

"Calm down bud. Look, we're only here to find someone who's in distress. Is that you?"

She arched a brow questionably, "I don't think so why?" "Well, Trader Johann said he saw someone on this island so is there anyone else here?" "Nope, I'm the one and only."

Then it dawned on Hiccup, "Wait and minute, you mean to tell me you're the only human on this island and yet you're not in trouble?!" "….Yeah~"

"You DO realize this island is full of Changewings?"

The girl stood upright with a confused look, "What's a Changewing? You mean the red dragons that spit acid?" Hiccup and Toothless glanced at each other nervously, "Um…yeah. You didn't know that?"

She just shrugged and softened her expression, "I didn't know that breed of dragon had a name. What about that one you have…..WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Aggh what!?"

* * *

A small grin spread across her face as, "You RIDE that dragon!?" "…You're not going to hurt me if I say yes will you?" "It's just….I've never met someone who rode a dragon before. That must mean you're a good guy I hope."

"Like I said we don't mean you any harm." "Who's we?"

"Hiccup there you are, what's taking so….who's that!?"

They all stared wide eyed at the new stranger who looked just as bewildered as they were. "You ALL ride dragons?" Snotlout snorted, "Well of course!"

Hiccup walked closer and asked, "Have you ever come into any contact with any human on this island before?" She just frowned and spoke with a bitter tone, "Only the very few times were these rough looking bunch of Vikings from two different….gangs I guess…..safe to say they were NOT friendly and didn't stay on this island very long."

Fishlegs asked curiously, "Do you happen to know who they were?" She rubbed the back of her head, "Well, they all look the same to me except the leaders. The first group was this huge dude with a thick black beard." "Alvin!?"

"Come to think of it I think that was his name, the other….he's about our age, buff, and rather crazy. I didn't meet him personally but at a distance and hearing him yelling at his crew he sounded like he was."

Hiccup frowned, "Did he have two blue claw mark tattoos on his left eye." "Yeah he did."

Fishlegs was astounded, "Oh my Thor that was Dagur, you're lucky to be alive but why did they leave?" She arched a brow like that was a dumb question, "The dragons obviously~ those jerks did manage to capture a few of them but I managed to set them free; the dragons did the rest. If you claim you know so much about this island no one stays here very long."

Astrid crossed her arms and glared suspiciously, "If that's so, then why are you here?" The girl frowned and fiddled with her spear, "I had no choice."

Hiccup frowned, "What happened?"

* * *

She sighed, "I was marooned." Snotlout gasped, "Seriously!? Who did that to you?"

She just shrugged, "I honestly don't know or how I came to be here. I just woke up one day on this island, having no clue what was going on but I'm just glad I adapted." Hiccup got within arm length of her and asked quietly, "How long were you on this island?"

She thought about it and counted on her fingers, "Six months I believe." They all gasped as Fishlegs stuttered, "You've been stuck on this island for six months ALL by yourself!?"

"Yeah….unfortunately…..anyhow enough about that. I know this is a dream and you guys aren't real so I guess I'll leave."

Tuffnut chuckled, "Wait, you think we don't exist…..oh Thor….what if we don't and WE'RE the ones who're dreaming!?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "We are NOT dreaming about this. She's the one who's been alone for too long and thinks it's all in her head."

Hiccup nodded and blocked the girl's path, "Look, you're not dreaming about this. Touch us if you don't believe me."

She seemed skeptical but would give almost anything if they were real; she missed talking to a real person. She stuck her spear into the ground and warily reached out and touched his face.

 _He's real….they're real…I'm not insane._

Her eyes swelled up with tears but fought them back, latching onto the one-legged teen and crushing him in a tight hug.

Astrid's cheeks turned pink with envy as Hiccup's did too but from nervousness. She sighed with relief and let him go, "You guys have no idea how happy I am to meet _real_ people…that are nice. Come here you."

Astrid flinched when she was hugged next, then Fishlegs, Snotlout grinned and welcomed out his arms but gasped in surprise she did in fact hug him too. Ruffnut tried to run but she got a quick hug anyway as did her other half who just turned red and smirked.

Ruffnut muttered, "That actually wasn't so bad." Her twin sighed, "Yeah~ that felt nice. Can I have another?"

* * *

The girl smiled, "Sure." Snotlout pouted, "Hey I want another too!" Before she could hug him again Astrid stopped her and lectured, "Enough with the hugs, you're going to give them the wrong idea."

The girl tilted her head, "I don't see anything wrong with a hug. You can hug anyone it's not like I kissed them." Tuffnut raised his hand, "I wouldn't mind that…but only from you….and it HAS to be on the lips."

Ruffnut made a disgusted face as did Astrid before they all took in her appearance.

She was about their age, maybe a year or two older. Shoulder length wavy light brown hair (half which she had difficulty keeping from hanging over the left side of her face), no helmet or hair restraints, olive-tanned skin from the sun's rays, lithe toned body, she wore the warm skin tight leggings with a fur skirt that was spilt all the way up only on her right thigh, leather boots like they all did, and a sleeveless cut off fitted dark green tunic top.

Her right forearm she had a black cloth brace that starts at her elbow and ends between her first and second finger (like Ruffnut's), her left she had nothing on it except a spiked wrist band. The rest that stood out on her was that she had a large bite-mark scar on her left arm and three claw marks across her right eye down her cheek; not to mention her metallic blue eyes; overall she was pretty.

Hiccuped got their attention once they finished taking in her appearance, "Ok gang, let's get to what's most important. What's your name, mine's Hiccup."

The other introduced themselves and their dragons as she murmured, "Via."

Tuffnut mused, "Via…Via….is that short for something?" "Not that I'm aware of." "Via….Via wouldn't want to be-ya!"

Hiccup just rolled his eyes as the twins laughed at the pun, "So, Via would you like to come back and live with us on Berk?"

She thought about it in silence before giving the nod, "It'll be strange leaving this place…but I need approval first." Fishlegs whimpered, "Um….from who…..oh Thor….don't move Via!"

She arched a brow, "What?" The others got into battle stances as Hiccup lowered his voice, "There's a Changewing behind you, don't make any sudden movements."

* * *

Via just smirked but then gasped when Snotlout sent Hookfang to attack, jumping between the two dragons, "Stop!"

Hookfang was taken aback as was the others as she scowled and rubbed the snout of the Changewing scolding them all, "That's a nice way of introducing yourselves; you shouldn't attack a dragon unless they do it first."

Hiccup gawked, "What the….you're friends with this dragon?"

She nodded and scratched his chin, "Yeah, this is my dragon." Astrid inhaled a much needed breath, "You're a dragon rider!?"

"Yeah, why so surprised?"

Fishlegs looked like he was about to have a heart attack, "I..I can't believe it….you actually can ride a Changewing….but wait….it's a male?"

She furrowed her brows wondering why they just couldn't believe this to be true so explained, "Ok, let me explain. There ARE male dragons of this breed but apparently you've never seen them. Look, the females are the main hunters and attackers whereas the males just lay low. My dragon is a repel so to speak, he WANTS to fight and protect the herd but the females don't like it because they're in charge and my stubborn dragon here doesn't like to take orders."

Hiccup just couldn't get over it, not to mention the dragon gently smacking her upside the head as she made a face at him murmuring, "I WAS going to tell them your name….but…."

Fishlegs was giddy, "Oooh, what did you name him." The woman whimpered sadly, "I actually did name him Changewing but now I have to change it. It took me FOREVER to name him and now I find out his species is called that…sheesh."

Said dragon just rolled his eyes and nuzzled her head, which she smirked and nodded understanding his hidden meaning. "I'm glad you're so cooperative today…..but before I forget we need to discuss something."

She glanced at the others and led her dragon a few paces away murmuring softly, "Do you want to leave? I mean, you'll have more dragons to hang around and play with and I'll have real people to talk to my own age. It'll be a new life for us and they seem really supportive and nice. I'm not leaving you no matter what you choose, we stick together."

Her dragon glared at the other Vikings, not trusting any of them….yet….but then again he never met a friendly human until Via. The dragon did like the idea of not dealing with the other females of his herd anymore and being free from his role as a bystander.

He grunted and she grinned, "Alright, we're ready to go!"

Hiccup smirked, "That's great, you'll love it on Berk and we'll find the perfect name for your dragon."

Via smiled softly, glad she felt like she belonged somewhere else aside from her dragon as they flew towards their destination but not before glancing back at her former prison of an island; though that experience changed her for the better.

She let out a heavy sigh before arching a brow seeing Tuffnut lazily grinning at her before his sister smacked him upside the head, "You're creeping me out bro, what are you staring at?"

He just smirked and muttered, "Oh nothing….just something beautiful." "What, the Changewing? We ALL know he's AWESOME!"

He just coughed, "Well….that too….but….AGH like YOU would understand!"

Via just laughed at their petty arguing, even when Snotlout joined in, as the others rolled their eyes and Astrid said, "Get use to it Via, this is what we're stuck with."

 **TBC:**

* * *

 **I hope everyone likes this new change of pace :)**

 ***Now, he's a Changwing dragon as you now and personality aggressive and stubborn (but loyal and friendly to the ones he likes); similar to Hookfang but he respects Via and actually won't listen to anyone else….yet.**

 **Review**


	2. Annoyed Arrival to Berk

As they arrived on Berk, all the riders entering a large dome cage with their dragons; however, their newest rider did not.

Hiccup dismounted off of Toothless and asked, "Why did you stop out there?" Via was hesitant and so was her dragon, who in turn looked pissed off actually and refused to budge.

She dismounted and asked bitterly, "Why are you leading me to a cage of all the places on the island near your village? Am I really not trust worthy or is my dragon the reason?"

Hiccup gasped, "No, no, no, no! It's nothing like that!" Astrid nodded, "This is just where we train mostly and usually land."

"I just….we don't like being in a cage." Fishlegs furrowed his brows and asked sympathetically, "Were you locked in a cage before Via?" She glanced over at her dragon and murmured, "Not exactly….can I have a tour of the island?"

Hiccup scratched the back of his head and approached her, "Well, I really need to tell my dad about you first since he is the chief and we don't want the people to panic seeing your dragon running around."

She arched a brow, "Does your village have something against dragons?" "No, it's just we were attacked once by a lot of Changewings when some of their eggs were brought here by accident. They thought they were stones of good fortune." As Hiccup said this he scowled at Snotlout; who just muttered, "Don't just glare at me Fishlegs found them first." "Yes, but if you remember correctly I returned the egg!"

Via just went wide-eyed, "Wow. You guys really had a death wish, especially after you found out what they were." Astrid sighed, "Don't remind them they just might be dumb enough to do it again."

The twins both spouted in unison, "I resemble that remark!"

They all face palmed with that said a deep voice asked, "What's going on here Hiccup? Did you find someone on the island Trader Johann told us about?"

* * *

He stopped short when he saw the young woman who just stared right back with widened eyes, "Wow, you're tall." He just smirked, "I take it you're what's all the fuss about?" "Yep, but I wasn't in distress though."

Hiccup nodded and told him excitedly as Via scowled, "This is Via, she was marooned on Changewind island dad and…"

The woman interrupted, "AND she can speak for herself and may not want to keep talking about being marooned on an island with acid spitting dragons."

The chief just nodded and held out his hand, "Forgive my son Via, it's not every day we get a new comer from _interesting_ origins. I'm Stoic the Vast and chief of Berk."

She took his hand nodding, "Nice to meet you, Via as Hiccup told you already. I don't mean to be rude it's just, I'm not use to all _this._ "

"Perfectly understandable, would you like a tour?" "Yes please, anything to get my mind off this nosy bunch." He arched a thick brow at the group of older teens and shrugged, "Alright, follow me."

Hiccup's mouth dropped, "But dad, she needs to get use to us and she's a dragon rider so she…"

Stoic raised his hand to silence his son, "She _needs_ to feel welcomed to our village and allowed to take her time to adjust. I'll handle this while you go help fix Sven's fence, those wild boar's tore it up again and his sheep got out so you'll need to catch them too."

* * *

*As she walked alongside the chief taking in the sights until he asked, "So, it must be a relief for you to come back to this sort of living again eh?"

She nodded a little, "Yeah sort of, I really don't know this way of living either. I'm not sure what to do about it." The chief narrowed his gaze, "What do you mean? Have you been living with dragons your whole life?" "No….definitely not…..it's hard to explain but I don't want to talk about it….not yet anyway. I know you and your son mean well and it IS suspicious for me not to tell, but I'm not comfortable spilling my guts to strangers."

When they came to a bench they both sat down as he nodded, "Understandable, I didn't mean to pry forgive me. I'll make sure that Hiccup and the others give you space about this subject." "It's ok; I understand and really appreciate it. Once I get to know you all better I'll tell you my story….hopefully not a crowd of people."

He chuckled and patted her on the back, "I agree lass, so let's change the subject. You ride a dragon?"

She smirked, "Yeah, I'm not afraid to tell anyone that." "I didn't see a dragon when I arrived; is it here or back on the island?" She arched a brow smirking, "He's here and disappeared before you even showed up. He's not really friendly to other humans except me since all we ran into were bad Vikings, Hiccup will tell you that part I'm sure."

Stoic sighed, "That he will, I apologize for my son's behavior. He just gets so enthusiastic with new discoveries, dragons and riders." "He's been really sweet just not tactful right at the moment."

"He takes a lot after his mother, would you like to meet my dragon Skullcrusher?" "Sure! I don't get to see many other types of dragons."

As they walked to the edge of the village Stoic couldn't help but notice the large bite mark on her left arm, obviously not from a Changewing but wondered what dragon did that.

* * *

*The day went by fairly smoothly as they arrived at Gobber's; the gang was there and Hiccup and Astrid apologized for the way they crowded her earlier and she forgave them.

With that said as the man called Gobber was chatting away about how he lost his arm…again….to a dragon when she squealed and ran off to pet a Terrible Terror, "Well aren't you a cute little thing. Awww~

The tiny dragon loved the attention and kept snuggling against her as Ruffnut gagged, "She's so affectionate…..it's making me sick." Astrid nodded, "She apparently IS really affectionate since she hugged us all….even Snotlut and the twins."

Gobber just made a face in shock, "She _willingly_ did that did she?" As they all stared at her playing tag with the small dragon he mused, "That settles it; she hasn't got much up top."

Tuffnut just crossed his arms with a smirk, "I wouldn't say that~"

Gobber smacked him on the helmet, "Get your mind out the gutter boy!" The twin just groaned and whined, "What gutter!? Do you see a gutter anywhere?"

Gobbered groaned and rubbed his aching head, "I keep forgetting who I'm talking to…I meant she's a bit loopy!"

Hiccup frowned, "Don't say that Gobber, she seems fine." Ruffnut sighed, "Poor Hiccup, she's playing leap frog with a dragon and treating it like a baby….she's crazy."

"She WAS marooned on an island with nothing but Changewing dragons for company for half a year."

Gobber nodded and continued his work, "Yep, that'll do it."

* * *

*As the sun began to set she stayed at Stoic's house for the night, but when dawn came Hiccup couldn't find her. "I gave her my bed as I slept downstairs to make her more comfortable but where is she?"

He gasped and looked for the book of dragons, déjà vu kicking in like when they met Heather, but the book was still in the hiding spot as Toothless began grunting and looked up at the ceiling.

"What is it bud? She can't be up there can she?"

He climbed out his window and peeked on the roof to see her sleeping next to her dragon. "Well that's weird…..at least we know her dragon didn't go far after he disappeared."

"Morning." He blushed being caught and muttered, "I'm sorry did I wake you?" She yawned, "Sort of, I heard your metal leg clanging. I hate being a light sleeper."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you sleeping out here?" Via just stretched, "I'm use to sleeping outside and those boards hurt my back. HOW do you sleep on that thing? The grass and this roof is more comfortable."

Hiccup just shrugged, "I'm use to it I guess….well I'm glad your dragon came back." "Oh he won't leave me behind; we had a nice chat last night about our new home. It'll take some getting used to but I think we can handle it. I would like a favor though."

"Sure, what is it?"

She blushed and fiddled with her hair, "Can I have my own home? Up there." She pointed on a vacant spot behind Hiccup's house on the hill.

He thought about it and murmured, "Um…I don't see why not, I'll have to ask my dad. Why that spot if you don't mind me asking?" "It's a nice spot that's not too close to the others houses and not too far away, and so we can have some privacy without noisy neighbors."

Hiccup laughed, "I see your point, a lot of racket does happen in Berk sometimes. I'll be back."

Via sighed and patted her dragon on the head, "Well, here's to a new start for us." Her dragon snorted and made her smirk but a sudden yell made them both jump and she slid off the roof until her dragon whipped his tail around to grab her by the ankle.

Hanging upside down with a scowl she was literally face to face with Tuffnut, "Just hanging around I see." She arched a brow at his mischievous grin but muttered, "No thanks to you, what were yelling for?"

"Oh I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be keeping a _very_ close eye on you missy." "Huh?" He patted her cheek musing, "I see what's going on here. Wanting to live somewhere more private, sleeping on the roof, falling off on purpose, it all makes sense."

Via furrowed her brows having NO clue what he talking about it, "I still don't know what you're getting at." The twin growled in annoyance and leaned closer, "You can pretend you don't know all you want, but _I_ know the truth and your secret is safe with me."

With that said he handed her a key before turning tail and her dragon decided to finally lift her back on the roof as she sat there stumped.

Looking at the key in her hand she blurted out, "WHAT just happened!?" Her dragon had the same look on his face agreeing as they saw the Viking chief and son making their way up the hill with building supplies.

She hoped to find out but right now, her new home being built came first.

* * *

 **TBC:**

 **Hope you readers like this next chapter.**

 **I was hoping at least** _ **one person**_ **would make a suggestion for her dragon's name, but please let me know by the time I make the next chapter if anyone has any ideas**

 **I still can't think of a name for him.**


	3. Bonding and Story Telling

It took about a week for her new home to be built but all in all it looked nice, simple and sturdy like the other houses. A nice roomy living room with a fireplace, upstairs with a desk and bed, even a large sleeping spot for her dragon.

She managed to get Trader Johann to trade her some nice curtains and soft material for a warm blanket he got a good deal, Snotlout having to shut him up before he told a long story about it. She traded him some scales from her Changewing as payment since he found that breed terrifying and wanted to make a necklace out of the scales.

Her dragon didn't like the idea but agreed, watching with sheer boredom with his owner making her new home more girly. Not that the dragon minded a shimmering green for her curtains but what he REALLY minded was the loudmouth called Snotlout flirting with her.

Before he even got there, purposefully buffing out his chest making him look more manly the dragon went invisible and knocked him backwards and rolling down the hill.

Hookfang saw it and growled in annoyance, the two about to have a tussle when Via stepped in, "Alright you two cut it out. I'm sorry he did that to Snotlout but you know he had it coming since he's been pestering me; as for you, I can take care of myself and there was no need to beat him up. That's Hookfang's job."

Said dragon snorted happily and nuzzled her head before rushing after his owner to see if he was injured or not. The Changewing glared at Via but she just gave him a look and spoke softly, "You know I'm right, why don't you play with Toothless for a while. Have a nice wrestle while I'm doing this."

Her dragon tilted his head before affectionately nuzzling her cheek and trotting off to find the Night Fury. She let out a sigh in relief, "Now let's see if I can finish what I was doing in peace."

"Oh Via. I have a bone to pick with you."

The woman facepalmed before trudging around the back of her new home, trying to ignore the blonde twin following her and focus on attaching the cord for the clothesline.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!"

* * *

Glaring her metallic blue orbs at him she muttered, "Alright, what's the problem? You've been angry at me for an entire week now." Tuffnut just crossed his arms growling, "You know why."

She wanted to pull her hair out he didn't make sense almost all the time, "NO! I do not know why!? All you did was hand me a key saying you knew my secret and it was safe with you."

He stomped his foot and pointed angrily, "It's OBVIOUS woman!" Via tackled him and pinned the twin against the tree leaning very close and glaring into his dark blue eyes speaking softly and deadly, "No it isn't. You haven't told me a thing about what the key is or even why you gave it to me. I would appreciate it if you tell me right now."

The twin cringed just a bit from the threat, but not so much since she didn't threaten to hurt him like the other girls did. He suddenly then smirked mischievously and leaned closer, whispering into her ear softly, "The key is to _my_ place if you know what I mean."

Via gasped and slapped him across the face, "You got some nerve!" He rubbed his sore cheek whining, "What I do now!? That's a fine way to treat a guy who's giving you a shoulder to cry on!"

The woman was about to slap him again but stopped, softening her expression asking curiously, "What?"

The twin just blushed a bit and murmured under his breath, "I mean…..we all know you must've been through something rough and….it's only a matter of time before you let out all your tears. You seem the sensitive type to cry when you're upset."

"You need to word what you say more carefully Tuffnut. I thought you were getting fresh with me trying to share your bed or fool around."

She almost laughed how red his face turned stuttering, "Th..That…n..never crossed my mind Via." Arching a brow she just smirked, "I'm not convinced….but thank you. I'll think about it."

His eyes grew large as he watched her attempt to finish the clothesline, grinning from ear to ear as he offered to help and tightened it since she wasn't that physically strong yet.

* * *

"Phew, thanks Tuffnut. It's hard to get it really tight and tie it at the same time. Now all I need is some hay to stuff in my new mattress." "What for?"

"I need something soft to sleep on, want to come with me?" "Well~ I don't know I DO have a busy day ahead."

Via just giggled and walked off, grinning when he yelled at her to wait up and lecturing her for not letting him SAY he was coming.

*The next few months was great, aside from figuring out how to cook from Gobber since she was use to eating simply fish over a fire and maybe some berries, she got along well enough.

At the moment Fishlegs _finally_ managed to get the Changewing to come inside the training area and let him observe him…with Via supervising of course. He was a very stubborn dragon to be sure.

"Let's see: supreme agility and stealth perfect for sneak attacks which will help us out a lot when we need it; sharp teeth to tear into his food and highly acidic saliva."

Via was sitting on a bucket watching with interest with her hands locked around her knee musing, "I wouldn't get that close to his mouth if I were you." Fishlegs giggled, "Oh please, I'm not touching him and risking melting the flesh off my hands." As he said that the Viking grew pale and looked like he was going to vomit, "Ugghp….except…ugh…his breath….oh~"

"The breath creates a high toxic smell and will make you nauseous and keel over in a matter of minutes.

The Changewing was purposefully breathing his foul breath on the teen with an evil toothy grin as Fishlegs passed out. Via arched a brow as did Tuffnut, "A few seconds in his case."

The others had just come to see what the fuss was about when Snotlout burst out laughing and threw a bucket of water on the larger Viking.

Fishlegs groaned as Hiccup asked, "What happened?" "Ugh….the fumes….toxic….sick…"

* * *

Via arched a brow in realization, a name at long last forming in her mind for her dragon but couldn't tell them yet as Astrid suddenly blurted out, "WHAT are you doing to her Tuffnut!?"

The others looked as the woman just sat there comfortably without a care as the twin was braiding her hair; he just scowled at them all, "What? You never saw a man braid before?"

"It's not that bro, why are you braiding Via's hair?"

Tuffnut mumbled, "It's been driving me crazy all this time hanging and covering half her face! I can't take it anymore so I'm doing something about it."

Astrid scoffed, "It's her hair and if she wanted it braided she would've already done it by now." Via just smirked, "Well to be honest I'm no good at braiding, it was never long to braid until it reached my shoulders."

Snotlout arched a brow when the blonde was finished, "Not bad I admit. At least we can see all her face now."

The woman grinned and looked in the reflection of a bucket of water. She really liked it; it was just a simple thin braid going from the middle of her hairline and ending behind her ear. It was indeed a relief for that part of her hair to be out of the way finally and didn't have to worry about it blowing in her face while she was riding her dragon. "Thanks Tuff, I love it."

Fishlegs rolled his eyes, "Can we please get to more important matters like with the Changewing over here?"

Hiccup heard her say something as did her dragon and he asked, "What did you say Via?" She just grinned, "Scarfume."

Ruffnut snorted, "What's that suppose to mean?" "My dragon's name if he likes it." Fishlegs pondered it, "I like the fume part but what does the scar represent."

She merely arched a brow and pointed at her face, "This."

Hiccup gasped, " _He_ gave you that scar on your face!?"

Via sighed, "It wasn't intentional, but yes." Tuffnut raised his hands up, "Woah now! You got to start from the beginning." The woman frowned but nodded, she prolonged her story long enough.

"Alright, everyone sit down and let me tell you what happened to me."

* * *

 _*As I said before, I woke up on that island having no clue how or why I was even put there. You can imagine my biggest shock is finding out dragons are real creatures._

 _Where I come from, which apparently is NOWHERE near here, there's no such thing as dragons. They're myths and once I officially found out I was the only human on that island with those dragons….I was petrified and thought I was going to die there._

 _I felt so useless and scared, I had no idea what I could or couldn't eat; what plants were poisonous or not…..I was helpless._

 _I practically starved for days aside from finding fresh water in the middle of the island; luckily I never touched those dragon eggs even though I didn't know they were._

 _The Changewings chased me whenever I got too close to their turf as I wandered around looking for any type of food; I was lucky I even managed to avoid getting killed by the acid._

 _I tried to stop crying and feeling sorry for myself, but it prooved almost impossible until I met Scarfume. I always felt like someone was watching me ever since I arrived on the island, trying to find shelter anywhere I could._

 _At some point I did find some fruit and just had to chance eating them since I was starving to death, I even ate some regular leafs from the trees I was so desperate. Then one day, at wits end and trying to use my brain and think of a way to cope I met Scarfume._

 _He apparently was stalking me for a long time, just observing when he finally decided to show himself in plain sight. I don't know why but he kept doing that, never advancing or leaving unless he got something to eat, then came back._

 _I guess he was just curious about me, I didn't know if he ever seen a human before but that changed when those Vikings appeared on the island._

 _The leader you guys said was Alvin, he was practically trying to get rid of all the dragons and keep the island for himself._

 _I watched from a distant trying to keep hidden, but one saw me and I asked if they had food to spare but what happened, I was captured and manhandled being thrown into a cage._

* * *

 _Once they figured out I wasn't a spy for any other island, they were going to keep me and sell me off as a slave. Next thing I knew, a dragon was caught and placed beside me and I could tell it was the stalker. We just looked at each other before he angrily spat out acid to keep the guards away._

 _During the first night on the ship which was still docked, I glanced over at him and saw he was hungry but the guards refused to feed him. Luckily there was a basket of fish on the other side of my cage and I reached it and timidly grabbed one (I always hated the feel of fish)._

 _I threw it inside his cage and he just stared in shock at my kindess, but next thing I knew some food fell into my prison this time and it was a loaf of bread._

 _I looked around to see who gave it to me and it was the dragon, his tail was long and slender enough to reach into their food supply basket on his side and placing it in my cage._

 _I think it was then we first bonded, but by the next morning I actually managed to get the keys from a passing guard as he went by. He was carrying too much weapons and didn't notice I slipped them off his belt, lucky for me they weren't tied to anything._

 _By the next night, after me and Scarfume fed each other again I unlocked my cage and escaped. I couldn't leave him so I unlocked his cage too, tiptoeing out and free the other captured dragons as well until they attacked everything._

 _Everything happened so fast, I was just running for dear life and trying to climb up a steep rocky slope since I was cornered. I was just about to be caught when a scaly claw grabbed my shoulder and attempted to lift me upwards to safety._

 _Unfortunately, a brute grabbed my ankle and his weight dragged he down and Scarfume didn't have a tight grip on me so his claw slipped and three of his talons tore my cheek._

* * *

Fishlegs gasped, "Oh Thor, that would explain it. I bet you were in so much pain." The twins shushed him, "Don't interrupt!" "Yeah it's getting good!"

 _Pain is mostly all I remember, next thing I knew I woke up in a secluded brush with the dragon. I felt my face and was relieved to find out my eye was still there but there was a leaf on my face with green gunk. I think it was some sort of healing plant with a mixture of some type of berry that does the same thing._

 _Anyway, after that Scarfume and I were inseparable. He helped me adapt to the surroundings and being stealthy after I rummaged through the damaged cargo of those damn Vikings after the Changewings made them leave._

 _They had a lot of clothes in one which I guess they hoped to sell so that's where I got mine. My eye healed quick enough and I kept all the food I could find; but wouldn't you know it as soon as I get somewhat more adjusted another group of Vikings show up._

 _The one you lot call Dagur but this time I stayed FAR away, well I would have if that nut job didn't try taking the dragons too. I have to admit he was smart, he was trying to use their acid and see if they could build special armor to protect them from it._

Hiccup frowned, "That sounds like him and it would be dangerous if he managed to create armor or weapons like that."

 _Well, we put a stop to it. I can't be as stealthy in broad daylight as my dragon can so we made our move at dusk when they were settling in._

 _He created the distraction whilst I freed the few dragons they had picking the locks. I found a useful tool on Alvin's abandoned cargo that was used just to pick any type of lock. After that I high tailed it out of there and disappeared; then they left._

 _I guess they couldn't handle staying on the island since they just packed up and left…let's see….I made me a spear from one of theirs but the blade was broken so I used a melted piece of metal I found that was the perfect size._

 _I really am in debt with Scarfume because without him I wouldn't have survived. I needed his help and it turned out he needed me too. We trained together, raced to build up my speed and playing hide and seek to see if I can find him. Then I met you guys._

* * *

Tuffnut and Snotlout were sniffling, "That was just beautiful…you were so weak and now….so strong~"

Astrid sighed, "That's unbelievable and no wonder you didn't want to talk about it." Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, none of us can even imagine what that must've felt like."

She just smiled, "Yeah like I said it's not a pleasant memory but it made who I am now and I'm much happier than I was before. Anyway its suppertime and I need to get started making some stew."

Tuffnut trudged after her stating with a wide grin, "I'll help as long as I can eat some too."

*Astrid glanced at Hiccup asking, "Is it just me or have those two been hanging out a lot together."

Ruffnut snorted, "No it's _not_ just you, my brother keeps sneaking off to hang out with her stating she needs his help but he never tells me what it is. He's no fun anymore, I have to punch Snotlout all the time and he's such a baby."

Said teen snorted, "I wish he hang back out with Ruffnut just so she'll leave me alone and find some other punching bag or dummy to fight."

Fishlegs mused in deep thought, "I wonder, they're not dating in secret are they? Pfft, no listen to me that's absurd she'd never go for a guy like him." Snotlout nodded, "Yeah! Why chose him over me anyway~"

Astrid gagged and turned to Hiccup, "What do you think?" He just shrugged, "I haven't seen anything strange going on between them, they've just been hanging out and talking and there's nothing wrong with that."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "Like you would understand Hiccup, or haven't you realized no one spends that much time with my brother unless they're forced to like me because we're siblings."

Hiccup sighed, "Look, this IS Via we're talking about and she's a really nice person. She hangs out with us all not just Tuffnut and don't worry, there's NOTHING going on. They're just friends."

Snotlout nodded, "Exactly so let's drop the subject and focus on what's the next gossip we got to get out of Via….like where did she get the bite mark on her left arm~"

 **TBC:**

 **Hope everyone liked this chapter and her story (there's still a few pieces left out which will be explained later)**

 **Thanks Autobot Nightfury for trying to think of something for the dragon's name; but I'm still thanking you for suggesting shimmer cause then next thing I knew fume came to mind and I was hoping to add scar in there lol**

 **Online it said Tuffnut's eye color was dark blue even though I wasn't sure at first lol**


	4. Soap and Tonic

*The next few days Via was curious to why Fishlegs kept asking her silly…well….personal technically….about her preferences in guys.

 _I wonder why he's so persistent about my taste in men?_

She hung up another sheet on the clothesline and pinned it muttering, "It's not like I want the perfect man; hell no one is perfect. I just want someone to love me for who I am. You would think Fishlegs would understand that much, he IS the romantic type after all….well, maybe Snotlout too."

She chuckled at her discussion with Astrid about this subject since the blonde was in total disagreement, as she finished hanging up the last blanket, "Man that girl has issues. Yes Snotlout is a pain but knowing him he's the type to lavish his girl with gifts and give her anything she wants…..but he'll be whipped for sure."

Via was just about to head inside and then fetch Scarfume to go on their daily ride when two shouts above her came closer…..followed by the large shadow of a dragon and the twins landing in a large mud puddle thus splattering it everywhere…..more importantly her clean laundry she just washed!

Luckily she didn't get any on her since she was just at a safe distance as she glared at the twins, who in turn were laughing and wrestling in the mud.

"Man I LOVE mud wrestling!" "It's about time we found a decent mud puddle large enough to get good and dirty with." "Like you ever bathe Ruffnut."

They were about to continue when Tuffnut stopped cold turkey and froze from the intent evil glare he was getting, then his sister saw and muttered, "Why is she looking at us like that?" "Uh…I'm not sure I want to know." "Yeah, she doesn't look happy."

Via clenched her fists and slowly stomped towards the twins seething, "I just spent all this time washing and cleaning laundry, and then you two muttonheads come down and soiled everything!"

She grabbed them both by the ear and dragged them towards the clothesline snarling, "This is RED mud and it'll take forever to get out! So guess what you two, YOU'RE going to rewash everything you got dirty."

She turned to Barf and Belch, who was standing there not sure what to do, and gave them orders, "You two go bathe in the ocean or where ever before I change my mind and you have to deal with Scarfume."

* * *

Just like that the dragon seemed to gasp and flew off, not desiring in the least to be stuck with the Changewing dragon in charge.

The twins were about to complain but hesitated, then began muttering several minutes later as they scrubbed and washed the sheets.

"I can't believe Barf and Belch deserted us like this." "I know, it's all Via's fault." Tuffnut warily glances over at their warden, who was still fuming and glaring at them even though Scarfume showed up and was trying to cheer her up.

 _Tch, our misery should make her happy. But….she IS really cute when she's mad._

He started grinning with a small blush again, forgetting about the laundry as his mind was focused on the woman. He couldn't help but noticed she kept rubbing her right thigh a lot and wincing, the twin NEVER notices small things like that unless it really matters but then again, this IS Via he was ogling.

He sighed after he groaned since a stain wasn't completely gone yet. _She's nothing like the other girls who always hit us when they're mad, which is awesome by the way. Via can be scary without trying to kill us….but she's SO adorable the way her lips poke out just a tad when she's pouting._

Ruffnut interrupted his thoughts with a whine, "Are we done YET!?" Via inspected the washing and nodded, watching them rinse thoroughly and hanging them back up to dry when she got an evil grin on her face and made a hand signal to her dragon.

Before the twins knew it they were ensnared in the dragon's tail as she mused evilly, "I'm not through with you two yet. Just to make sure this _never_ happens again, I'm going to do something awful to you~"

Tuffnut gulped and muttered, "Like what?" She leaned in and whispered softly in his ear, "You won't like it~"

His mouth dropped and inwardly groaned from how sexy she sounded when she said that; that is until she brought out a huge tub and filled it with water; then carefully laying down a few bars of soap and a scrub brush leering at them the entire time with a small grin.

The twins both gasped and pleaded, "No! No anything but that!" "We'll be good! We'll be good!"

The woman giggled and muttered, "This'll be SO much fun~"

* * *

*The twins screams echoed throughout the village, so much Stoic and Hiccup were about to investigate until they saw the twins running down the hill practically crying.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Tuffnut whined, "Via can be SO cruel!" Ruffnut whimpered too, "Yeah~ She ruined by hair and it's not greasy anymore!"

Hiccup just stared in shock once they realized what happened, the twins were both scrubbed down and were squeaky clean. Gobber had just come to see the commotion and his eyes about popped out, "Their hair is THAT blonde!?"

Stoic chuckled, "Via did an excellent job I admit." Snotlout just smirked, "You two must've done something stupid to actually get HER mad, but at least you smell nice for once."

Astrid agreed as well as the others as Ruffnut ran off trying to find some fish oil to put back in her hair as the other half just trotted back towards Via's house.

Hiccup followed asking, "Why are you going back Tuff?" "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind, I admit she had me scared at first but this is the straw that broke the bat's back!"

Hiccup didn't even try correcting the phrase the twin was trying to say but when they reached her home she wasn't to be seen. Tuffnut arched a brow and burst open the door, but his scowl turned to worry when he saw her barely able to stand with her dragon whimpering at her side.

"Via!"

Hiccup tried to get closer too but her dragon wouldn't let either of them near her, "Scarfume…its ok."

Her dragon was grumpy more than usual but stepped away from her as the twin caught her before she fell, "What's wrong?"

She was panting and waving them away, "Don't worry it's nothing, this happens once in a while. I just get weak and a little ill but it only lasts for a few hours."

* * *

Hiccup felt her forehead with a frown, "You're burning up, and no one gets a fever that many times for no reason. When did all this happen?"

She murmured, "I never really thought about it, I assumed it was because the change in altitude so many times and the cold weather. When I was marooned I wasn't use to constant cold weather coming from a warmer environment."

Tuffnut frowned and glanced at her leg, "I saw you rubbing your leg earlier, does it hurt?" "Once in a while but it's nothing."

Hiccup looked at the bite mark on her left arm too and stated, "I'm beginning to get an idea what dragon did this, come on let's take her to Gothi."

*Hiccup only watched as Tuffnut carried her, curious to why her dragon didn't carry her himself since he didn't trust anyone. With that said the dragon stayed very close and watching intently as they arrived at the medicine woman's hut as the gang arrived as well.

"Gothi, can you help Via. Someone's wrong with her and I think it has to do with that bite mark on her left arm." The elder nodded and inspected as Tuffnut gently sat her down on a stool, the old woman writing something in the dirt as Hiccup nodded, "She's asking what dragon bit you."

Via sighed, "I don't know its breed name but it's a large green dragon that lives in the ocean and spits out boiling water."

Fishlegs gasped, "A Scauldron! Well now it all makes sense!" "What?" "They have venom in their bite and it's deadly, HOW did it happen?"

Via blushed, "Well, way before I met you guys Scarfume and I were flying alongside the water's edge when that dragon burst out from the water in a rage. I guess we were too close to its nest or something, but I lost my grip on Scarfume and as I was falling it grabbed my arm and dragged me under. Scarfume dove into the water and spat some acid on its face and it let me go, after that let's just say we didn't swim that close to the water anymore."

Tuffnut asked, "But how did the poison get out?" "When I started feeling sick and woozy I had a feeling I was poisoned so I uh….well…..put my arm in a puddle of leeches. It was disgusting but that's the only way I knew how to get the poison; Scarfume took them off before I passed out from losing too much blood."

Gothi nodded in understanding and wrote something else as the chief's son elaborated, "She says some of the poison has to still be in your system, but wants to know what else is causing you pain."

* * *

Tuffnut frowned, "Her leg has been hurting." Hiccup glanced at the elder's writing, "She wants you to show it to her."

Via shrugged and shakily stood up, reaching under her fur skirt and was about to pull her leggings down when Astrid cried out, "WOAH! NOT here in front of these perverts!"

The guys were blushing but said nothing as Gothi rolled her eyes and motioned for her to continue. Via pulled down the leggings to where her right thigh was exposed and the site was sickening.

Astrid cringed, "That's a _bad_ scar." Fishlegs whimpered, "It looks like the flesh was almost melted away." Snotlout nodded with a scowl, "It's like a crater."

Hiccup asked with worry, "Now how did this happen?"

Via warily glanced at her dragon who in turn lowered his head as she murmured softly, "It was just an accident….Scarfume saved me from a landslide. We didn't have time to think things through and I was stuck in some rubble as it was, the only thing that he could get a hold of and to be able to fly us out of there in time was my leg. His acidic saliva burned through my skin when he bit my leg."

Gothi sadly shook her head and began preparing an antidote after writing, "She said this problem can be easily fixed since it doesn't look like much poison is in your system and it'll also fix the pain in your leg too."

Via smirked, "Well that's good." She gagged once she drank the large bottle of tonic, but the elder made sure she drank it all up to ensure she is cured.

"This stuff is nasty….ugh….but thanks though Gothi."

She nodded and was about to write something else but they just up and left quickly talking about the dragon bite as the old woman rolled her eyes; Via would have to find out the hard way about the 'odd' side effect of this tonic and Gothi wasn't going to be held responsible since they didn't give her time to tell them about it.

* * *

*By the time evening came Via felt it and was still hanging out with the gang but was getting flushed and needy.

 _What's wrong with me!? Why am I horny all of a sudden? Damn…I…I got to get out of here._

"Well guys, I'm sorry about worrying you but hopefully that tonic will make everything better….but I'm feeling groggy so I'm going to head back and go to bed early."

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah it's probably a small side effect of that tonic." Via smiled nervously as she left praying no one followed her.

 _This is NOT what I call a small side effect…..well it can't be helped…I'll just have to relieve myself that's all._

When she got home with a huge sigh of relief, she saw Scarfume and he instantly knew something was wrong, "It's just a WEIRD side effect Scarfume don't worry, but if you could…could you sleep somewhere else tonight…it's uh….um…."

Her dragon snorted but nuzzled her cheek, he could smell the lust and was going to leave anyway because of it; her dragon knew that's a private matter just like with dragons.

Once he left she was just about to go upstairs when someone knocked on her door, "Damn it all why!?"

She answered and turned red to see Tuffnut standing there with a cute concerned pout.

 _No..No why him…this is going to make it worse~_

"I uh….just wanted to make sure you're ok Via…since you rushed off in a hurry."

"I..I'm fine Tuffnut….goodnight."

He stuck his foot in the door and barged in like he owned the place as she backed away from him, "Tuffnut, now's not the time to be stubborn. You can lecture me tomorrow."

* * *

The twin just smirked and shut the door, slowly advancing on the woman until she was pinned against the wall. "I KNOW that flushed look only too well."

Via whimpered when he pressed his toned torso completely against her own, making her predicament even worse but tried to push him away, "Tuffnut…please leave. I'm just flushed because I'm tired."

He just snorted and firmly wrapped his arms around her waist cooing, "You can't fool me, I get flushed when I'm horny too~"

She didn't have time to react when he gently began kissing her neck thus making her gasp, tilting her head to give him more access even though her shirt collar was too high sadly.

"Tuff….I don't want to do it like this…"

The blonde gave her a fixed look before locking lips with the woman, the feeling he's been waiting for all this time and now he finally has her. Sure he doesn't have much experience but this is instinct, if dragons can do it so can he.

Her arms relaxed before wrapping around his neck to deepen the smoldering kiss, their tongues tangling together in a frenzy and the twin taking the bold move to massage her breasts.

He eagerly removed her shirt to gain access to the soft skin underneath; this time making full contact kisses and nibbles to her neck but wished she let him remove her breasts restraint.

He grunted in surprise as she reached down to rub his aching confined shaft through his pants as he then moaned into her neck, "Oh Via~ More~"

"Tuff~ We can't….ah!"

He sucked harshly and left a nice small hickie at the base of her neck, panting harshly and lifting her up by the thighs to grind against her womanly body part.

* * *

Even through the clothing they were thrilled with the friction alone, the blonde growling in pleasure when she began giving his neck the same gentle nibbling affection but he punched the wall in annoyance, "Damn…I gotta cum~"

Via's metallic lustful orbs made it worse for the twin as she locked lips with him again before moaning into his ear, "Keep grinding Tuff….I'm almost there~"

Several more harsh grinding movements and they both writhed in bliss with a few small moans and gasps before slowly collapsing onto the floor.

Leaning against the wall after regaining their breaths Tuffnut looked down with a smirk, "I made a mess in my pants."

Via let out a small snort but grinned, "So did I." He blushed, not sure what to do now except hold her hand, "Looks like you're my girl now huh?"

The woman's smile faded with a look of concern, which the blonde noticed and frowned, "What?" "I can't believe what we just did."

He just chuckled, "You've had the hots for me for a while now so don't be surprised you finally gave into my charm~"

The woman glared at the blonde, " _You_ were the one who barged in here when I told you not to! I didn't want to be taken advantage of in this predicament."

He glared right back, "I didn't take advantage of…oh….I see your point. Sorry Via….I just wanted to…."

She softened her expression and kissed his cheek, "This just wasn't the way I hoped it happened between us, but for now let's keep it a secret."

He pouted and muttered, "So we're not dating?"

"Not until you ask properly….and look at the bright side; you like keeping _naughty_ secrets~"

He just gave her that famous mischievous grin and murmured, "Oh you KNOW I do~"

 **TBC:**

 **LOL hope everyone liked the first smut scene of this story**


	5. Moonlight Prowl

The next few days Tuffnut had yet to ask Via to be his girlfriend, to which she kept brooding about it.

She was on the edge of the cliff in solitude with only the bright moon shining as she sharpened her spear. This spot was comforting and peaceful to her even though she should be sleeping but the blonde twin has her confused.

 _He wants me to be his girl but won't even ask…what an idiot. I shouldn't have to be the one to make the first move, damn it all HE made the move on getting intimate but he's too cowardly to ask me that!?_

Letting out a heavy sigh she decided to sing to calm down and get her mind off everything.

*Unbeknownst to the island of Berk, an unwelcome enemy just came ashore along with two henchmen. Once they pulled the boat along the shore Savage asked timidly, "Tell me again sir, is this wise?"

The deranged Viking snapped, "Do you NOT listen you impudent fool!? We're merely observing this island to see if the pitiful Vikings here have anymore dragons we're not aware of. Our cover CAN'T be blown and risk dealing with those pesky dragon riders…especially Hiccup and his precious Night Fury."

"I…I understand Lord Dagur….it's just I think it's too risky just for us three to be here." Dagur grabbed his throat snarling, "It's not your place to think, _I_ am the brains of this operation and you're here just to do what I tell you. Got it?"

"Y..Yes sir….I'm sorry sir!"

The other henchmen heard something and was about to ask what it was but their chief heard it first whispering, " _What_ is that sound?"

It was faint and seemed to be carried by the light breeze, it sounded like a melodious tune. Savage and the other Viking began to panic, "You don't think…its….a siren do you? It'll lure us men to their deaths!"

Dagur didn't hear a word they said, his attention was focused on the small silhouette on the cliff's edge. Growling under his breath he went to investigate, motioning for the other two to follow to see who this being was.

*Tuffnut yawned from lack of sleep, trudging up towards Via's house to _hopefully_ see if she wanted to fool around or if anything ask him out.

 _Why should I be the one to have to ask her out, why can't the girl do it!? A guy can't do everything!_

He knocked a few times but no answer, except from the dragon looming over the edge of the roof grunting irritably at him.

"Hey Scarfume, is Via asleep?"

Her dragon contemplated whether he should tell the idiot where she was or not but pointed his head towards the cliff where he knew she was. Tuffnut followed his line of sight, "She's out there? Man she must be a sleep traveler."

Shaking his head he went to go find her, and Scarfume decided to deftly follow the blonde to make sure he didn't try anything with his human.

* * *

*When the two men got there, safe to say both were speechless.

"Ooooh~ Ooooh ah oooo~"

The woman was gracefully twirling her spear in perfect timing with the simple tune, delicately dropping it behind her back to catch it before swiftly swinging it back around.

Tuffnut's face turned red and remained hidden in the bushes smirking, thinking about beautiful she looked in the moonlight but never expected her to be such a good singer; even if there were no words spoken.

*Dagur had a different perspective. He grinned evilly and motioned for his men to stay low as he appeared from the brush to make his presence known.

Via already had stopped singing and stated without looking over her shoulder, "I know you're there so come out."

He just chuckled, "I'm already in plain view." She turned and arched a brow, seeing the claw tattoo marks she knew it was Dagur even though she had yet to meet him in person; keeping her guard up was a must.

He just casually began walking around her musing, "I don't believe I ever seen you before~" "I'm new." "Oh really? It's a shame you came to this pitiful island with such weak Vikings."

She said nothing and already didn't want to be near him but he kept getting closer but made no move or notion to attack or anything.

"You must be a warrior judging from the claw marks on your eye and the bite marks on your arm." She just murmured, "No."

He just smirked and inched even closer, he was already in arm's length and murmured huskily, "You must be a goddess; your eyes shine like blades of steel clashing in the battlefield."

 _I don't like where this is going. Why am I afraid to move away from him?_

* * *

Her hand gripped her spear tighter when he reached out and lifted a few strands of her hair, inhaling the floral scent with a low groan, "You smell as good as you look~ What's your name?"

This time she jerked her head to remove her hair from his hand and took a few paces back, "Via, not that it's of any importance."

He crossed his arms chuckling, "Oh it is my dear~ this night had proved to be more fortuitous for me than I thought."

*Tuffnut didn't know what to do, he wanted to barge in and help her but he was no match for Dagur and knowing him he didn't come alone.

Quietly backing away he attempted to rush back to the village to let the others know but he had to stop Scarfume. He grabbed the scaly neck hissing, "Don't go attacking him Scarfume, you don't know how crazy he is. We need to get the others to help."

The dragon refused to listen until he saw Via's hand make a subtle sign to back down and leave. Growling in frustration he jerked the blonde onto his back and speed towards the village to do what she wanted.

*Via knew her dragon was there, after all this time being with invisible Changewings it was only natural she could tell not to mention the other Vikings hiding in the bushes.

A large rock crumbling down the hill distracted her and Dagur took that moment to grab the woman, who barely missed him and tried to fight him back.

"Oh~ spunky are we? Too bad that won't do you any good."

She tried to block his blows and out maneuver him but she knew she couldn't do it, she never had much hand to hand combat period.

He smacked her weapon out of her hand before grabbing her wrist in a tight hold and twirling her around to jerk the small frame against his chest. He covered her mouth and ordered, "Don't just stand there you fool, give me some rope."

Via struggled with all her might as she was gagged and then tied up, Dagur hurling her over his shoulders as they made their way down the mountain to get to their boat before the others showed up.

* * *

*Hiccup couldn't make heads nor tails what the Changewing was trying to tell him until Tuffnut fell off his back gasped, "Via….trouble….Dagur."

"Dagur's here!?"

As they rushed to find the others Via glared at her capturers, already they were getting too close to the Beserker's ship and tried to roll off the rowboat.

"Nuh-uh-uh~"

The brute jerked her back and wrapped his bulky arm around her waist, "You can't take the easy way out Via dearest~"

She glared at him and that only made him chuckle, "Don't give me that look, if you're looking for pity…I don't know the meaning of the word. Besides, I have _plans_ for you~"

The way he said that made her cringe but a loud shriek from above made her look up with relief, the others finally made it.

Scarfume dove into the water to make the boat almost tip over as Toothless swooped down from behind and grabbed the woman from Dagur's grasp.

"Damn you Hiccup! You'll pay for this _brother_!"

Hiccup just glared right back, "You're not in any position to threaten us." The deranged Viking just chuckled, "True and be that as it may….I'm not finished and I _always_ get what I want."

As they rowed away he gave Via a final intent stare that made her skin crawl before they flew back to the island.

Snotlout snapped, "What are we turning around for? Let's send him to the bottom of the ocean." Hiccup shook his head, "No, we need to head back to Berk and warn my dad how close he got this time and why he came here."

* * *

*Upon reach of the island and Via being freed of her restraints she hugged her dragon to calm him down as many questions were thrown at her.

"Enough!"

Stoic appeared and demanded an explanation, to which Tuffnut had to tell them and then Via. "Well then Via, why did Dagur try to abduct you?"

She frowned with a shrug, "He said something about having _plans_ for me." Deep down she had a bad hunch what Dagur wanted of her but she could be wrong…..hopefully.

As the others discussed what to do from there she went home, glancing behind her since she knew someone was there and sure enough it was the blonde.

"You ok?" She nodded, "A little shaken up but I'm fine. I wonder why he came to this island anyway. It wasn't because of me because he's never seen me before until now."

Tuffnut frowned, "Whatever the reason, I _don't_ like the way he was hanging onto you." The woman didn't utter a sound as he continued, "AND missy you need to get your dragon under control! I tried to get him to stop from attacking but he won't listen to me or anybody!"

Via sighed and nodded, "I've been meaning to talk to Scarfume about that…looks like I can't put it off any longer."

Tuffnut rested a hand on her shoulder murmuring, "What's with your dragon anyway?"

She rested her hand on top of his with a smirk, "He doesn't like taking orders but mostly it's just he hates the idea of letting someone else ride him except me. He's just really stubborn that's all….but I'll talk to him tomorrow and come up with something."

The blonde nodded and kissed her cheek before shuffling off, the woman sadly watching him go; that is until Tuffnut came running back and kissed her on the lips whining, "I HAD to get a decent kiss goodnight. The cheek wasn't going to do it for me."

As he went running back home she just laughed and headed inside to get some much needed sleep.

 _Scarfume is NOT going to be happy tomorrow with who can ride him._

 **TBC:**

 **I actually got the singing in the moonlight idea from 'Alpha and Omega moonlight howl' lol**

 **You can go to youtube and watch it**


	6. Steam and Capture

Via yawned as she sat there waiting for the gang to stop talking about why Dagur showed up the next evening, to which she actually wasn't interested in at the moment.

"OY!"

All eyes turned to Tuffnut who furrowed his brows announcing, "Via is _trying_ to tell us something." The woman gave the twin a small smirk and shook her head.

 _He may be a moron sometimes but at least he's thoughtful…..in an odd way._

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Via, we can talk about Dagur later." Astrid nodded, "So, what's this all about anyway?"

The woman crossed her arms and mused, "I'm here to let you guys know I had a talk with Scarfume about who can ride him; for the off chance something happens to me or whatever and he needs a rider."

Fishlegs grinned, "Oh this is so exciting!"

Via smirked and fiddled with her hair, "My dragon is beyond stubborn as you know but we've decided the only one other than me that can ride him is…..Tuffnut."

There was a chorus of 'whats!?' and Ruffnut whined, "No fair!" Snotlout snorted, "How come HE gets to ride the dragon? Is he your favorite or something?"

Hiccup asked warily, "Scarfume doesn't seem to like anyone, even Tuffnut, so are you sure this is a good idea?"

The woman sighed, "He's got his reasons, which none of you will like." Astrid mused, "Oh he does?"

She pointed at each rider as she spoke, "Fishlegs is too heavy, Snotlout is too loud, Ruffnut smells like fish and makes him hungry and Astrid is bossy."

* * *

"I'm NOT bossy."

Via shrugged, "I know you don't mean to but when you give a command it sounds bossy and Scarfume hates being bossed around."

Hiccup pouted a little, "What about me?" "He actually doesn't mind you but he knows Toothless needs you to fly. If the off chance you two get separated then you can ride him; now as you can see Tuffnut is the only one left. Don't get me wrong he annoys Scarfume but he's tolerable."

Tuffnut chuckled, "That's right you riders, I Tuffnut Thorston get to ride the awesome changewing~ don't get me wrong Belch you're my number one pick."

The two headed dragon both rolled their eyes now that the matter was settled, spending the rest of the day talking about the Beserker's except Via who wanted a nice hot bath.

She had made a private little building (with help of course) behind her house for the bath and not to mention easy clean up and privacy.

"I smell like fish again, why can't they get someone else to help haul the baskets?"

She sank underneath the hot water with a sigh, leaning back to relax with some nice R and R until she heard a cough.

Arching a brow she opened her eyes and looked around, no one was there until she caught a glimpse of movement past the small window.

Gulping she sank even lower in the water as she heard the footsteps approach the door, gasping when the door was swung open as she cursed for not locking it.

"Tuffnut!"

The twin just smirked, "What? I just came to visit~"

She glared at him, her cheeks turning red when his intent gaze became lustful and locking the door behind him. "Looks like you need some company."

* * *

"I do NOT, now get out."

The twin just rolled his eyes and began removing his clothes, "Don't be such a drama queen, if you really wanted me gone you would've called your dragon to get me out."

 _He's smarter than he looks…..well he does have a point despite how clever he can be when he wants to._

When he dropped his pants she shut her eyes and turned, dreading what he was going to do and whimpered when she felt him enter her tub.

He sighed and murmured, "No wonder you like bathing, this feels nice." "….Yep."

Tuffnut arched a brow with a frown with her attitude problem, sliding closer murmuring, "Oh Via~"

She looked at him with embarrassment, which he found cute, before deftly getting into her personal space and locking lips.

The woman tried to push him back but when maneuvered her legs to spread around him and holding onto her back she gave up.

She fiddled with his long hair murmuring once the kiss was broken, "You're a jerk." The blonde just chuckled and bucked his hips against her own, earning a small gasp as he attacked her neck with gentle nips and bites.

Just like the first time they were grinding against each other, but this time with full skin on skin contact.

"They're so squishy~"

Via groaned and smacked him upside the head for saying that about her breasts, but didn't stop him from playing with them. In fact she really liked it, especially when he latched his greedy mouth onto a perk nub and began suckling it.

Tuffnut made her squeak when he grabbed her cheeks and lifted her higher, positioning the tip of his length against her heat as she weakly protested.

He whispered huskily in her ear, "I want to be inside you~"

* * *

Her body shuddered from how sexy he sounded; her mouth opening in a quiet gasp as he gently pushed his length inside her.

Tuffnut groaned and cursed from how good it felt, but after a few moments savoring this sweet sensation he pulled out and then pushed back in; the ridge of his painfully hard cock catching onto something inside her that made her squirm.

As if by the lustful heat clouding their senses they rotated positions to where she was on top and riding him, mind you slowly as to acquire a nice steady rhythm.

"Via~ ride me harder~"

She tried to comply; the blonde helping out with harsh upwards thrust as they both moaned in pleasure and began kissing again.

"Tuff…ah…please~"

He nodded and smacked her behind with a pained grunt, "I don't want to….ah….cum yet!" His eyes half lidded with the ultimate pleasure he wanted to cum so bad, but he needed to savor her half-lidded metallic orbs and flushed face just a tad longer.

Their movements became more erratic and knew neither one could last as Via buried her face into the blonde's neck softly crying out upon release. Tuffnut growled and quickly lifted her off him to spray his semen into the air when he too came.

Both were dizzy from the heat and tried to regain their wits about them before finishing bathing and getting out and dried off.

Via grinned as she gazed at his nude body, sure Tuffnut wasn't the biggest or bulkiest but he had rippling muscles none the less, a cute toned little behind too.

He had the same image of her, except she wasn't as skinny as Astrid; she had just a bit more meat on her bones, larger breasts, and a nice luscious behind.

He grinned with a blush as he finished dressing, the two finishing up and dumping the excess water before it got too dark.

* * *

She was glad he walked her to the door holding hands but once again he had to ruin it, "Well uh….I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Via frowned and asked hopefully, "Ok but…aren't you going to ask me something?" He tapped a finger against his chin in deep thought, too much strain for him apparently when he muttered, "Goodnight?"

She growled in annoyance, "After what we just did, which only _couples_ are suppose to do, that's all you have to say?"

Tuffnut growled back, "What more do you want from me woman!? I said goodnight!?"

Via couldn't take it anymore and snapped, "I just gave you the hint but apparently you're never going to get it! When are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend!? Is it that damn hard to understand!?"

He stood there in shock from how upset she was, rubbing the back of his head muttering, "Why do I have to ask?"

SMACK!

His eyes fluttered from the harsh slap to his face, rubbing his sore cheek and frowned big time when she started to tear up, "If all I am to you is nothing but a booty call then leave me the hell alone!"

He didn't get a chance to respond as the door was slammed in his face, trying to get her to open up but Scarfume saw to it that that didn't happen. The dragon chased him off before going back to check on Via.

*The woman splashed some cold water on her face, thankful she didn't cry too long as she thought she would over the blonde.

"He's so stupid Scarfume….I thought he liked me more than just a friend but it doesn't seem that way….to think I wasted my virginity with HIM!"

Her dragon nuzzled her side with sympathy but knew couldn't change things, waiting until she finally decided to go to bed before leaving for the night to go hunt in privacy.

* * *

*Late that night, a shadowy figure deftly and quietly climbed through the open roof window into her room. Via's eyes shot open from the chill running up her spine, something was very wrong but she didn't know what to do or what to be scared of.

Her breathing hitched as something touched her face and inwardly cursed; that and the soft evil chuckle that came with it.

 _Damn it! How in hell did he come back here so soon AND not get caught!?_

Taking a much needed deep breath she leaped out of bed and tried to make a run for it but the brute easily caught her and covered her mouth, "Tsk..tsk…tsk Via~ That's not how we greet former acquaintances."

Dagur had such a tight hold on the woman, managing to shackle her ankles first as she managed to make him stumble against her desk after she landed a solid kick to his shin; which her hands quickly grabbed the pencil and wrote a quick message on a piece of paper praying someone would get it.

"You little minx hold still!"

Falling on top of the small frame he finally gagged her before she could call for help, shackling her wrists at last before whispering into her ear, "Now I have you my little moonlit warrior~"

*There was no point struggling anymore as he swiftly left her home and ran towards the beach where his rowboat was docked, he was too strong and there was nothing the woman could do as he kidnapped her.

Savage was in the boat, rowing away quickly back to his ship just like before but this time Via doubted anyone would notice except Scarfume when he came back from hunting.

Upon arrival of the ship, being hurled up into it she was carried down below and placed in a prison cell.

Dagur took off her gag musing, "You've been a naughty girl kicking me like that, so until you learn to behave this'll be where you'll stay…that is…"

She glared at him and winced when he stroked her cheek cooing, "Unless you can persuade me otherwise~"

She snorted and slapped his face with a glare, the brute pursed his lips angrily and growled as he grabbed her by the back of the neck and jerked her so close their foreheads were touching, "Don't test my temper anymore than you already have Via dear, because if you didn't realize…..I'm the captain of this ship and I can do _anything_ I want to you _whenever_ I please~"

He fixed his cold green gaze into those bright metallic orbs before giving the woman a hard forceful kiss; thankfully leaving right afterward. "I'll see my little warrior bright and early tomorrow for the _fun_ to begin~"

Via scowled as he laughed evilly when he left, wiping her mouth from the kiss and hugged her knees to her chest.

She had no choice but to wait until the others came to save her….if they could…while she now had to deal with Dagur and to make it worse….sea sickness.

 **TBC:**


	7. Seasick Turmoil

Tuffnut had to have muttered his speech countless of times, standing at Via's front door before the sun was even up with some flowers to make up for how dumb he was.

He took a deep breath and finally knocked on the door, "Okay, when she answers you just say Via I was an idiot, you were right and…and…will you please be my girl?"

He held out the bouquet like she was there before nodding with a smirk, "Yeah that'll win her over." When she didn't come to the door he knocked louder…then again after a few more seconds.

He furrowed his brows in deep thought and tried to open the door to find it locked, but decided to go around back and go through the roof window. A low growl made him stop half way as Scarfume appeared on the roof, "She didn't answer the door and I'm here to apologize so don't growl at me."

Her dragon literally just came back from his hunt but was curious there was still no movement when the blonde easily slipped through the window only to find her bed empty.

"She's not here?"

He cried out when Scarfume knocked him clean over onto the floor coming through the window and searching the room in a state of panic, Tuffnut looking around slowly to see there was indeed a struggle and dropped the flowers when he happened to see the scribbled note on the desk.

It only said one word, which was very hard to read but it said it all once he figured it out: Dagur.

* * *

*The woman groaned and tried to focus her mind on anything but the rough waves, fighting the urge to throw up but the nausea was worse.

"Rise and shine my little warrior~"

She weakly lifted her head to see the eerie smile of the Beserker chief, not making a move as he unlocked her cell and proudly entered with nothing but a scheme going through his head no doubt.

"Are you ready for the _fun_ to begin like I promised?"

She just mused, "You already did by putting me down here to be seasick the whole night and hardly getting any sleep."

That smile of Dagur's instantly vanished and muttered bitterly, "You're seasick?" "Yes, if you can't tell."

He clinched his fists angrily because she was telling the truth, her face was very pale and her lips almost white; he's never seen a Viking get seasick before. More importantly, this incident is going to prolong his fun with her.

"If this was a way to torture me you did a good job….nothing compares to this."

 _Oh I can think of worse things I could do to you that'll make you beg to be sick down here….damn it._

He arched a brow when Savage came down muttering, "No dragon riders in sight yet Dagur, they probably still don't know she's gone yet."

"That could be but still keep a lookout you idiot! I don't want any chances of them sneaking up on us." "Yes sir!"

He growled in his throat muttering, "They don't know where I'm taking you so this'll be to my advantage."

"You're actually taking me somewhere?"

He just smirked and hoisted her up cooing, "Of course Via dearest, as I've said before I have plans for you~"

* * *

He walked her up topside and as soon as she got there she took off running (as best as she could due to the shackles still on her) to the edge as Savage grabbed her, "Where do you think you're going miss? Thinking of swimming back to Berk?"

She rapidly shook her head, "Let me go unless you want to be covered in vomit!"

He just snorted and looked at Dagur, who was merely smirking until he tried to jerk her to the side when it happened, she puked all over his front and boots before he finally let her go, "UGHH!"

Once she was let go she went back to her destination and keeled over the side groaning after she vomited again, "I _told_ you!"

Dagur just roared with laughter before handing the Viking a bucket filled with seawater, "Clean yourself up before I throw you overboard." Savage just griped and whined as he left glaring over his shoulder at the woman who made a fool of him.

"I have to admit that was rather enjoyable." She just shrugged, "I warned him, it's his own fault for not listening…ugh~"

His attention didn't stay on her long when one of his crew members shouted from above, "Trader Johann ahoy!"

"Well this couldn't be more perfect~"

He jerked the woman to the side of the cabin to hide her from sight, but left her at the edge of the ship for obvious reasons as he yanked one of his crewmen snarling, "Do NOT let her out of your sight and make sure she stays hidden right here or be thrown overboard." "Y..Yes sir!"

*Trader Johann hated doing business with the Beserker's, but he's a trader and its business after all; "Good day to you Lord Dagur, how can I be of any assistance to you today?"

The chief just waltzed up and asked with boredom, "I think you can, you see I need something for seasickness." "I see…..you seem fine to me sir."

This caused the brute to snap, "Not for me you idiot! It's for one of my pitiful crewmen and it's driving me insane, not to mention messy." "Oh I understand perfectly sir, why I believe I have just the thing that'll cure ANY ail stomach and nausea."

* * *

He rummaged through the back and handed him a small bottle of tonic, "I got this from a medicine woman in a trade for a nice piece of silk. I have to admit a small spoonful of this cured my troubles when I was ill not too far back. Only take it once a day she said since it's very strong stuff."

"This had better work….for your sake the next time we meet." The trader gulped and nodded, heading off to assist his other quests with a relieved sigh until something bright caught his eye.

He was already at the corner of the ship when he finally saw what it was; it was the woman from Berk who traded him the Changewing scales and she caught his attention by reflecting the light on some kind of metal.

 _What's she doing on this ship!?_

She looked ill from how pale he saw her face was and just pointed at Dagur, who presently was looking at some large swords, Johann had a hunch what was going on now.

 _The poor girl must've been kidnapped? Strange…why would Dagur take her of all people on Berk._

He just gave her a nod and she returned it with a small hopeful smile as he finished his trading and leaving towards Berk, wary to say the least anyway why Dagur was this far out at sea.

*Dagur punched his guard in the mouth snapping, "Didn't I tell you NOT to let her out of your sight!?" The poor guy just whimpered, "She's right there sir!"

Via had slowly edged her way down the edge of the ship to get on the other side of the cabin hoping Johann would see her, still sick but she found a spear on the deck and used the sun to reflect the light off the metal to get his attention.

 _I'm glad it worked and Dagur didn't find out…hopefully…but at least he understands I'm not here of my own accord and maybe he'll tell the others where I'm at._

She already put the weapon back where she found it, still hanging over the edge as the Viking approached her with a frown. She saw him glance at the weapon and then back at her with a suspicious look asking, "Did my prisoner try to signal Johann by any chance?"

She just looked indifferent on the matter muttering, "How could I? I was hidden over here the entire time."

Via quickly leaned over the edge again for another vomit session groaning and that seemed to put Dagur's suspense at bay for now, even when he came back with a spoon and ordered, "Take a spoonful of this so you'll stop that."

She weakly glared at him put did what he said but in shock after she tasted it, "Holy crap…wow….that's actually pretty good…it's sweet."

She handed it back to him and resumed her position over the edge of the ship, actually hoping the tonic didn't work since she knew Dagur was going to do something to her.

* * *

*Tuffnut was silent, sharpening his axe with a deep frown after he told the others what happened. He couldn't join in on their conversation; he was pissed more than anything.

 _If only I stayed damn it then she would be alright….or I could've helped save her….why am I such an idiot._

Ruffnut didn't like seeing her brother so upset though she wouldn't show it, following him when he stomped off because he couldn't handle hearing anymore of what the others were saying what torture she could be under.

"Bro? Stop for a minute will ya!"

"Leave me alone sis, I'm NOT in the mood." She growled and jerked him back by the shoulder, "It wasn't your fault." "How do you know what I'm thinking!? You weren't there!?"

She gave him a fixed look and growled, "I can see how much you like Via, I had to spy on you a couple of times to make sure but still, you two just had a fight and her getting kidnapped had nothing to do with it!"

Tuffnut just bit his lip and muttered, "It just….I don't know….I HATE feeling like this. I want her back Ruff!"

His other half gave him a worried look and murmured, "We'll bring her home bro."

He gave his sister a small grin and let her lead him back to the others, who didn't have any leads yet to where Dagur was and a search was already under way with the dragons; mind you Hiccup had to chase down Scarfume who went solo and urged him to stay with Toothless and not fly alone.

Hiccup sighed, "I don't know bud, Dagur kidnapping Via twice isn't a good sign. He obviously doesn't know her so why? There HAS to be a reason and the way Scarfume is acting this is going to be a difficult rescue."

* * *

*By evening Via was feeling much better, she was in shock how well that tonic worked and made a note to get Johann to get her some more of that next time she saw him to have for an emergency.

For the moment she was watching the sunset resting on the edge of the ship, luckily she got fed not too long ago with a decent meal of some kind of vegetable soup and managed to keep it down and fresh water.

All in all she felt much better, that is until someone grabbed her around the waist from behind chuckling, "Feeling better? Good~"

She struggled as Dagur carried her into his cabin with a sick grin, but not without spouting orders to his crew, "I'm only going to say this once, if anyone disturbs me or comes in my quarters unless Hiccup shows up, they WILL go overboard and I won't be happy. And we ALL know what happens when Dagur isn't happy!?"

The crew members all gulped and nodded as they watched their deranged captain enter the cabin with his captive and stayed on lookout.

* He forced her to sit in a chair in front of his desk smirking, "Sit, I want to have a chat with you." She inwardly cursed as he walked around her asking, "I bet you're still wondering why I kidnapped you hmmm?"

She just scowled, "It had crossed my mind."

He stopped behind her and gripped her shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze musing, "You see, I'm a strong young chief that rules a mighty empire….alas, I want more~ Besides conquering Berk I have only one more particular thing I _must_ have…..when I become the king chief I will need a queen by my side. A proper ruler and everything he owns isn't complete without one."

Via's mouth dropped but rolled her eyes, "Good luck with that."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Oh I _do_ have luck on my side, I found my little future bride right here…

The woman shuddered and wasn't prepared when he trailed off and jerked her small frame onto his desk chuckling, "Just waiting to be claimed~"

 **TBC:**

 **Terrible cliff hanger I know but hope to see some reviews**


	8. Bittersweet Rescue

Pinning her chained wrists above her head and making sure to keep his masculine legs to force her legs apart to keep from kicking him; even though she couldn't with the shackles on her ankles.

He leaned closed and cooed, "I don't know if I can wait until our wedding night." He firmly pressed his lower regions against her own and grinded against her slowly, she could feel the obvious erection pressing against her clothed body.

She shuddered and tried to turn her head but his free hand held her face to make sure she kept looking at his lustful gaze.

Licking his lips he murmured softly, "You see what you do to me Via? It's only a matter of time, but I'm not one to patiently wait so you know what that means. I bet you taste as good as you smell~"

She was at a loss for words, the only thing she could do was glare at him but all that did was arouse the Viking chief further. Via about gagged when he claimed her resisting mouth with his own, roughly molding their lips together and gliding his eager tongue into the warm cavern of hers.

He kept her face in the firm hold to keep her still, grunting when she managed to bite his tongue but all he did was pull away chuckling, "What a naughty girl, how did you know I like it rough~"

Luckily for her he focused his next move on her neck, nibbling the tender flesh moaning under his breath before licking a slick trail up to her cheek and smacking his lips, "Just as I thought…..delicious~"

He whipped out his blade as he released her wrists to slice open her tunic, which she managed to whack him upside the head but it just made things worse. The brute forced her back down and cut her leggings too before jerking them off with his free hand.

Her garments were torn to shreds and left him plenty of exposed skin to explore. "Ooh~ Another battle scar I didn't know about?" Leaning down he dipped the tip of his tongue into the deformed scar, suckling it with a chuckle that made her skin crawl.

 _It's no use…I can't get away from him…._

* * *

Already admitting defeat she could only try to think of anything else but what was happening at this moment, the saliva covered fingers probing her entrance to get her ready for him and catching a glimpse of the freed erection being coated with spit as well before making it easier to force inside her womb. His size stretched her uncomfortably and trying to get inside as deep as he could with slow thrusts before picking up speed.

Squinting her eyes shut she pictured Tuffnut for some comfort…. _he_ was the one playfully getting rough with her and pounding her small frame onto the desk making her whimper in pain…the greedy mouth latching onto her neck and sucking harshly which would no doubt leave a hickie…..the cry that escaped her lips from the sudden bite to her waist…..the rough squeezing of her breasts and pinches to the hardened buds.

If it wasn't for the harsh slap to her behind and demand she may have succeeded when in all reality she was being mentally broken. "I want to hear you scream my little warrior!"

Pride wouldn't let her do as he wanted, that and she wasn't a screamer anyway, which Dagur wasn't pleased with but the pained whimpers and tiny cries were enough this time to satiate his lust.

He released one of her thighs and quickly pulled out with a loud moan as he released his load onto her chest. After a few moments of harsh panting he smirked, "There's more of this fun to come before and when we arrive to my homeland. I'll let you sleep for now my little moonlit warrior~"

*"Hiccup? We've been searching for two days now….there's no trace of him."

"I know Astrid, but he HAS to be here somewhere." Snotlout snapped, "We can't search the ENTIRE ocean!"

Tuffnut didn't say anything yet, he'd be damned if he stopped searching until a ship came into sight. Fishlegs looked through the eye glass and announced, "It's trader Johann."

Hiccup sighed with relief, "Let's hope he has some news to tell us."

They all landed on his ship for a much needed rest as Johann patted the chief's son on the back, "Thank Thor I ran into you sooner than I would've gotten to Berk. Your poor friend is in much trouble I'm afraid."

* * *

Tuffnut hoisted the trader by his shirt into the air snarling, "This had better not be some sick joke!"

"N..N..No it isn't I swear!"

Hiccup murmured, "Put him down Tuffnut." Reluctantly the blonde did as Astrid asked, "We know Dagur took her, did you see them?"

"Yes, they're traveling southwest from here. I'm curious to why she's with them?" Hiccup shook his head, "That's what we're trying to find out but…..wait….they're traveling southwest?"

"Y..Yes…does that mean something?"

Hiccup furrowed his brows, "That's the direction of his homeland…you don't think…" Astrid went wide-eyed, "What?"

"It all makes sense, he's kidnapped her and planning on taking her back to his homeland so we _can't_ get her back. Going there will be suicide and a war will get started if we invade their land!"

Tuffnut snapped, "That still doesn't explain WHY he kidnapped her!" Fishlegs murmured, "We need to get to her before they make it there."

Johann nodded, "Yes, he was traveling at top speed so he'll be there soon but let me give you some supplies so you can hurry and save that poor girl. In the meantime I'll dock at that small island when you get back and can rest."

Hiccup nodded, "Thanks Johann, we'll be back soon."

*The next morning Via couldn't escape another fucking session, biting her lip as she was pounded against the wall trying to avoid looking at him at all possible.

"What's the matter Via dearest, don't you like my thick cock fucking you senseless?"

* * *

That earned him a weak glare but all the deranged did was chuckle and give her a forceful kiss, the woman trying to push him away when he cursed under his breath that she was still somewhat resisting him.

Once he finally came after pulling out he mused into her ear, "Get use to this my future queen, this is what you were made for~ Women are for pleasure and to bear children for their kings~"

Her knees practically gave out as he caught her, carrying the weakened form to his bed and setting her down it when she snapped, "I'm MORE than that you bastard! I'll never be some trophy to the likes of you!"

Dagur just laughed and cupped her face, "Oh you will Via dearest…in time~"

He left her alone and heard him ordering for a bath to be prepared, which she tried to bathe in privacy when it was ready….naturally that didn't happen as Dagur wanted to join her. She was sore to no end but didn't resist him this time as she wanted.

Fortune was on her side that all he did was wash her and himself but nothing more; then after they were finished he dressed and began to rummage through a chest full of random clothing. "Hmmm, maybe this one?" He glanced at her poorly covered frame with a sheet shaking his head, "Nah…how about this?"

"This is perfect!"

He tossed her a dark red dress with a grin, "Put it on." "No!"

Narrowing his gaze into a glare he growled, "Either put it on or go nude for my entire crew to see…..though they don't deserve such a rare sight."

Via admitted defeat and put it on, arching a brow from how warm it was despite the thin material but frowned when the shackles were reattached to her wrists.

 _At least it's comfortable if anything I guess._

* * *

"Ready to get some fresh air my queen?"

"I'm NOT your queen." Dagur didn't say anything for once, he just grabbed her arm and led her on deck knowing she'll give in eventually when she finds out she'll have no choice or chance to escape.

* Scarfume was impatient, nudging the chief's son's head with his snout for them to hurry up and make their move already; they were hidden by the night sky ready to dive in and attack but had to be careful none the less once they finally caught up with the Beserker's.

His rider was in trouble and was frustrated that he was actually taking orders from the other Vikings, but his master told him to listen to Hiccup if they ever got separated so he was abiding by her wishes and nothing else.

Hiccup finally gave the signal to silently attack, Scarfume diving in at a blinding speed and going invisible once he landed on the ship and crept around to find his owner.

Whilst the others were knocking out the crew in the dark before they could launch any weapons. Tuffnut had already jumped off Belch and sprinted to the captain's quarters, peering into the window only to be horrorstricken. The lamplight gave off more than enough light to see what was happening.

Scarfume had just knocked two guards out cold until he saw Tuffnut, whose face turned from complete mortified to downright anger. The dragon too hurried to his side and looked only to have the same reaction, both charging into the cabin with battle roars wanting to destroy Dagur.

* Dagur was presently getting intimate with Via again kissing her neck and forcing his hand up her dress to fondle her; that is until the door crashed opened and making the woman nearly jump out of her skin.

She thanked Thor that the others made it in time but she didn't expect to see Tuffnut rushing in alone and actually taking Dagur by surprise and slamming his fist against his jaw and knocking him against the wall.

She rolled off the desk onto the floor with a thud, quickly jumping to her feet and trying to make a break for it when she stopped at the doorway, turning only to see the fight.

* * *

She stared with wide eyes at how furious and ruthless the blonde was being, he was actually a match for Dagur but it wouldn't last long and she could see it. The crazy Viking chief would kill Tuffnut if she didn't do something and if Scarfume didn't kill them all in the process spitting out acid everywhere.

"SCARFUME STOP!"

Her dragon resisted the urge to attack Dagur again, his shoulder and wing already wounded from the blade the chief carried. "We need to get out of here!"

Tuffnut had just been sent hurling into the wall with a massive kick and before Dagur could do anything else Scarfume whipped his tail around and hit the deranged back before rushing to the twin.

The blonde groaned and managed to stand back up when he heard her panicked voice.

"Tuffnut come on!"

He saw her standing there scared before forgetting about Dagur for the moment and grabbed the woman into his arms to her surprise shouting, "I GOT VIA LET'S GO!"

He ran and leaped off the ship, landing on Belch with Via in tow as Scarfume soared into the sky following the rest of them; once they were at a decent distance his speed slowed down since the pain returned.

Astrid sighed, "That was too close, what was that all about Tuffnut!?" Hiccup nodded, "She's right, you and Scarfume didn't stick to the plan and could've gotten killed. This is DAGUR we're up against."

Snotlout snorted, "He just wanted all the glory." Tuffnut just snapped, "FOR ONCE WILL YOU SHUT UP SNOTLOUT!"

Snotlout and Hookfang flew further away from him as they all just stared in shock. Ruffnut furrowed her brows in confusion since she's never seen her brother so angry before.

Of course Fishlegs just had to say something, "What happened to get you so upset Tuffnut, it's not like you?"

Via spoke out before resting her head against the blondes back, "Don't worry about it guys, let's just get home and slow down…..Scarfume is hurt."

Hiccup glanced back and sure enough the Changewing was indeed lagging behind quite a bit, but they slowed their speed until they made it to trader Johann for rest and some temporary healing ointment.

"I'm sorry not to be of much more aid than this, but it'll last until your dragon gets to Berk." "Thanks Johann for all your help."

The ride seemed longer than before but they finally made it back to Berk, tensions were already high as it was and Via dreaded what was to come now.

 _I'll have to tell them what happened but….I don't know if I can….or even try….what do I do?_

 **TBC:**


	9. Closure

Just as she thought, once they arrived to Berk a million questions were thrown at her until Stoic roared, "Alright now that's enough!"

After she had hopped off Belch she went straight to her dragon that in turn whined and nuzzled her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I missed you too."

"Via, once you've taken care of your dragon I need to have a word with you." She just glanced at the chief and nodded, heading towards Gothi's to find better healing ointments for Scarfume's injuries.

*Luckily his injuries weren't too serious but all the same he needed to rest, which she led him back to their home and made sure he laid down on his spot.

Arching a brow she saw some wilted flowers scattered on the floor and picked them up, "Did you get these for me Tuffnut?"

A small snort behind her whined, "How did you know I was here?" "Instinct by living with Changewings." "Yeah, I got them for you before….."

She smirked at him and murmured, "Thank you Tuff…..I'll see you later ok." Via noticed how ticked off he just got as Scarfume but she hastily explained, "I have to see Stoic then I'm coming right back here promise."

She had to run away at that point to avoid him blurting out more question as she hesitantly knocked on Hiccup's door, being let in and shown where to seat.

Stoic took a heavy sigh, not as much as she did when he growled, "I know you've been through a rough experience Via and need not to be bothered for a while but this is important. Why did Dagur kidnap you? We need to know this as you can imagine since that's who we're dealing with."

The woman nodded and murmured, "He….has this crazy idea on marrying me."

"WHAT!?"

Stoic stroked his beard and mused, "That's unusual but not unimaginable, why this sudden interest on his part?"

* * *

Via scowled, "My battle scars mostly from what I gather and the fact he heard me singing that night. It's purely an obsession."

Stoic nodded, "Sounds like it, but I'm glad you're not hurt and back on Berk with us." "Me too." Hiccup shuffled uncomfortably on his chair and asked warily, "I hate to be that guy Via but….uh…what happened in the cabin that got Tuffnut and Scarfume so upset?"

Stoic arched a heavy brow questionably from this new detail as Via snapped, "I don't want to talk about it. Don't you think I've been through enough?"

He was about to apologize when she stood up and left; rushing the blonde out her home saying she wanted to sleep and pissed him off even more but left none the less. Via curled next to Scarfume this time with a pained sigh, trying to cope and dull out the flashbacks of her time with the deranged Viking.

*The next few days Hiccup saw she was being aloof on any topic dealing with Dagur or any questions about what happened to her clothes; it worried him a lot.

"What's wrong son?"

"I don't understand, something _big_ happened in that cabin between Dagur and Via and she won't say a word about it. If you haven't noticed Scarfume and Tuffnut are acting strange too."

Stoic hummed in deep thought and murmured, "I've noticed the dragon more aggressive than usual but what's this about Tuffnut?"

"He's…well…..mad all the time, wandering off muttering to himself. Ruffnut is even worried, he hasn't slept at home for a few days; no one knows where he goes and Via is being very distant with everyone."

The Chief let out a heavy sigh and plopped a heavy hand on his son's shoulder, "Look Hiccup, whatever happened maybe something Via doesn't want to talk about just yet. Give her time to talk about what's troubling her; this may be the only way she can move past her rough experience."

"I guess, but why won't Tuffnut talk about it. I mean, he SAW what happened I'm assuming and could let us in on it."

* * *

"I'll tell YOU why mister."

They both jumped to see the angry twin standing there brooding as he snarled, "It's none of YOUR business what happened to her until Via is ready to talk about it."

Hiccup, "That's fine…there's nothing wrong with that….but you need to calm down and relax." "Relax? I'll relax when she's relaxed!"

Stoic raised a thick brow, watching the twin stomp off before smirking, "Isn't that interesting."

"What?" "Oh nothing~"

Gobber smirked as they watched a puzzled Hiccup trudge off as he mused to his chief friend, "Young love eh?" "Looks like it me."

*Via was relieved Trader Johann had some clothes on his ship when he arrived yesterday, he didn't make her trade anything due to her experience which she appreciated.

"At least I have the same clothes now except the tunic color, but at least this dark shade of red looks good on me."

She was walking solo in the woods in deep thought until she finally rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Scarfume, no need to stalk me everywhere."

Her healed dragon snorted in irritation and blocked her path snarling, stomping his foot and lashing out his tail. She gave him a weak smile and stroked his snout, "Look, I know you're worried about me and I really appreciate it but I'm fine. I wasn't hurt."

The dragon roared angrily before flying off leaving the woman confused, "What is going on with him!?"

"Maybe the fact you were kidnapped."

The woman saw Tuffnut leaning against a tree with his arms crossed with a deep frown before murmuring, "It's not _that_ big a deal. You guys told me before it happened to Hiccup and many others."

* * *

The twin sighed, "Yeah but I doubt they were molested like you were." Her metallic blue orbs went wide as he continued, "I saw what happened through the window and so did Scarfume."

"I had no idea….no wonder he's been so upset and overprotective." "Oh, and what am I…chicken liver!?"

"Chicken liver?" "You know what I mean!"

"Can we talk about this later?" "No! We need to talk about this now!"

She sighed and nodded, admitting defeat and motioning for him to follow her, "Alright, but let's go to a more private spot."

*Once they were at her home she sat down as he blurted out slamming his fists on the table, "Why couldn't you tell ME about it!? Would it kill you to let at least someone know what happened?"

"Tuffnut, it's not a topic I want everyone to know about!"

"Yeah, well since I saw what happened I have the right!" She stood up and snapped, "I didn't KNOW you knew otherwise I would've already spilled my guts to you!"

His expression softened to his normal clueless look but with a hint of worry since he saw she was on the verge of tears, "Do it." "Do..sniff…what?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and growled, "Cry woman! Just let it out, you've been holding it in too long."

Via shook her head, "No…I don't want to….I've cried enough growing up and even more when I was marooned."

He didn't want to make things worse but he had…no….NEEDED to know what truly happened, "You were raped weren't you?"

Just the sad look in her metallic blue orbs and that was enough, he had a hunch since she flinched a lot whenever he tried to touch her and for once everything made sense.

He didn't know what else to do except hold her, making her gasp, as he whispered, "It's ok." That was all it took for all the tears to overflow and her sorrows to be heard; she hated every minute of it but it wasn't so bad once it was finally over.

She cleaned her face with a wet cloth, taking a much needed deep breath, "Thanks Tuffnut, I needed that."

"See, I told you." He took the brave notion to kiss her on the lips, to which she did jump but quickly got over it to return the warm tender kiss. She finally felt relaxed for the first time since she came back until he suddenly gasped, "I'll be right back! Don't you dare move woman!"

Via just blinked several times before laughing and shaking her head, "What was that about?"

Her questioned was answered when he came back with something behind his back and clearing his throat, he got to one knee and whipped out the small bouquet of flowers asking, "Via, I was an idiot and you were right. Will you please be my girl…woman….since you're a woman obviously and not a little girl?"

She tried not to laugh but it didn't work but never the less she tackled the blonde to the floor with her arms around his neck musing, "Yes, I will be your woman since I'm a grown woman….if you'll be my teenage buffoon~"

"Can't argue with that~"

 **TBC:**


	10. Announcement

Via was giddy to say the least after Tuffnut at long last FINALLY asked her to be his girlfriend, but by the next morning it was amusing since the blonde was obviously confused about the term as they walked towards the training arena.

"But….if you're my girlfriend then that means you're a girl that is my friend?~"

His eyes grew large and stuttered, "T..Then that means Ruffnut and Astrid are my girlfriends too!? That's NOT right!"

Via face palmed but grinned, "No Tuff, it's not the same thing. You can have friends that are girls but girlfriend means we're dating. You're not dating them too are ya?"

She burst out laughing when his face scrunched up in disgust grumbling, "You're a sick woman. What kind of fantasies do you have anyway?"

That earned a slap across the back of the head, "I was just kidding….sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you."

Naturally she received a naughty grin in the process along with a seductive purr, "Is it love~" Her cheeks turned pink, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde but he knew, he wasn't too dumb to realize now that Via loved him.

He wondered if she knew he really loved her too but the fact they've kissed, made-out, and even had sex it must be true. "You know I love you right?" He just HAD to make sure.

Via grinned and kissed his cheek, "I know you do Tuffnut~"

"Hurry up you two! You're late!"

The lovers jumped upon the sudden shout from Snotlout, who was obviously impatient to get their meeting underway.

Via wasn't sure what it was about, she just heard about it from Tuffnut this morning but dreaded to what the topic was about….knowing her luck it'll be about her incident with Dagur no less.

* * *

 _If the subject can't finally be dropped by now, I've moved on why can't they?_

*Hiccup sighed with relief to see that Via seemed to be back to her old self, which can't be said for her dragon since he was still miffed and moping about…..not to mention the young trainer noticed Scarfume wouldn't even go near Via for some reason.

"Alright, I'm glad everyone is here and sorry for the short notice but my dad wanted me to talk with you guys about Dagur."

An annoyed snort came from the woman, who presently didn't care anyone heard her or not and was about to leave when she saw Tuff's dark blue eyes pleading for her to stay…..so she did.

Fishlegs murmured with worry, "What about Dagur? He was heading back to his homeland wasn't he?"

"Yeah~ about that…he's coming back here. Toothless and I saw him last night during our midnight flight to relax. He is obviously coming back to start trouble again in two days at most."

Astrid arched a brow, "Why were you flying out so far out for just a midnight flight Hiccup?" The brunette nervously rubbed the back of his head, knowing he would get called out on that one before murmuring, "Well, I had a bad hunch Dagur might come back so I went back out to sea to make sure….I was out all night."

 _That explains the dark circles under his eyes…..he has every right to worry though._

Snotlout snapped, "WHY is that nutcase coming back here!? Doesn't he have anything else better to do with his time!?" Astrid nodded, "It's not like him to be this persistent and not come up with some plan to take Berk. Via, what do you know about this? You _were_ his captive; did he mention anything about any kind of plan?"

Via stood there in silence, secretly relieved Tuffnut didn't tell them what happened….including what info she gave Hiccup which surprised her. She let out a heavy sigh and decided to tell them herself, they needed to know anyway since she's IS the cause of the deranged Viking appearing more often to their land apparently.

"He didn't say anything about any other plan aside from bringing me to his homeland so he can marry me."

* * *

The dumbfounded and gawking expressions almost made her laugh until Astrid was the first to speak, "Wait a minute? Let me get this straight….Dagur wants to MARRY you?"

Via just nodded as Fishlegs was next, "When did this happen?"

"Look, this isn't something that's been going on for years. This literally just recently happened when Dagur first snuck onto Berk during the night and tried to take me back to his ship. That was the first time I ever met the guy in person and he just got the crazy AND obsessive idea to marry me. That's it!"

Ruffnut was about to say something but a warning glare from her brother she actually listened, which made her worry a bit since he never takes an interest in many things except their hobbies.

Hiccup nodded, "Well that about sums it up and be that as it may we all need to be prepared when he does arrive, Dagur IS unpredictable."

As they shuffled towards the village Hiccup gently grabbed the woman's arm murmuring, "Via, may I speak with you in private?" Said woman nodded as she watched the others leave.

*Astrid mused, "I wonder what that was about?" Snotlout scoffed, "Who cares! All I can say is that even though Dagur is a complete lunatic he had great taste. I'd marry Via myself."

Tuffnut snapped, "Well you can't!" "Oh, why not moron!?" "She's MY woman!" Snotlout snorted, "I'll believe that when I see it."

The blonde scowled, "Oh you will…AND when we get married you're not invited to the wedding. It'll be huge with LOTS of food and dancing….and a humongous yak piñata~"

Astrid just muttered under her breath, "Poor Via, she should hear this."

* * *

Fishlegs rolled his eyes at the blonde, "Who has a piñata at a wedding? There should be flower petals scattered all around the great hall and candlelight with soft music~"

Ruffnut gagged, "Who would want to get married anyway….the whole thing is stupid."

Fishlegs gasped, "It is NOT! It's when two people are in love with each other and are committed to spend the rest of their lives together~"

Astrid had to agree on that one, "That does sound nice. Hopefully that'll happen to all of us one day."

Snotlout smirked and purred into her ear, "We'll be the first ones my darling Astrid?" Said teen punched him hard in the face with a frown as the others chuckled, "I don't think so."

*Via arched a brow when Hiccup asked as if almost desperately, "Via, what happened on the ship?" She narrowed her metallic orbs snarling, "Why does this matter so much that you keep asking!? It's nothing important!"

Hiccup snapped back with worry laced in his words, "It DOES matter! Your dragon won't come near you. You've shut everyone out when we came back despite you seem to be better now."

"I haven't spoken with Scarfume yet which I'm planning on doing today and I'm NOT shutting anyone out anymore. I'm fine! I'm just annoyed you keep bugging me about it. What happened on that ship isn't going to change anything. Why can't you just drop it?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Well don't be, I'm fine."

"I can tell you're lying."

* * *

With that remark she couldn't take it anymore. Via punched the dragon trainer in the face before jerking him up by the collar whispering quietly with malice and ignoring Toothless coming to his trainer's side growling.

"I was raped Hiccup. Surely you can understand why I didn't tell anyone about it. It's not surprising it happened since it was Dagur…but I'm moving on. I'll never be able to completely forget being molested by him but I'm doing my best. I've accepted what happened and letting it go, now…..does this piece of information have any significance that's so important you needed to know about? Aside that Dagur is a rapist as well as a lunatic."

Hiccup wanted to kick himself so hard for his stupidity.

 _I should've trusted her, but why didn't I?_ His thoughts went straight to Heather, who…despite being their friend still wouldn't completely trust them and kept secrets.

"I..I'm sorry Via. I should've listened to you and seen how much you didn't want to talk about it….I was an idiot for not thinking about your feelings."

The woman sighed and relaxed her grip before helping him up and hugging him, "You were being thoughtful Hiccup, you just too persistent to know every detail. Some things are better left unsaid you know."

The chief's son gulped slightly, not used to being hugged by a girl, but timidly returned it murmuring, "You're right and I need to learn that."

As she released him the woman sighed, "Well, now that you know…are you going to tell Stoic?" He shook his head, "No, like you said…some things are better left unsaid."

She gave him a small smile before leaving, "I'll see you later, I need to find Scarfume."

*Via looked everywhere for her dragon but finally found the sneak invisible in a tree after she felt eyes watching her.

She looked up and even though she couldn't see him she knew it was her dragon. "Scarfume I….um….I don't know where to begin…..I'm so sorry. I had NO idea you saw what I went through on the ship Scarfume, I thought you were just upset that I wasn't relieving my anger and troubles."

* * *

Her gaze lingered downward still apologizing, "I was having trouble letting go and it makes me even sadder knowing that you were suffering just as much as me. If I known you knew the truth I would've confided with you…..please forgive me Scarfume."

Her dragon never moved so she left it at that, meekly walking back to the village until she felt his presence beside her which earned a HUGE hug and affectionate nuzzle from the two best friends.

Upon arrival of the town she wanted to ruin the moment, just to double check that they were on good terms now…..unfortunately the gang heard it.

"So, this might be a bad time to tell you that I'm dating Tuffnut now."

Scarfume rose his head with a gapping mouth before leering silently to see if she was kidding….finding out she wasn't the reaction was priceless….he fainted.

Via gasped but was smiling from ear to ear, "Scarfume? I didn't think he'd take it so hard."

Snotlout was too shocked to speak as was Fishlegs, but not Astrid. "Are you serious!? You mean Tuffnut was telling the truth earlier!?"

Via grinned with a blush, "Oh he did? That's a surprise, but yes it's true." Hiccup smirked, "Well, I think congratulations are in order for Via and Tuffnut."

Astrid couldn't understand how Via would get with the twin but didn't ask as of yet, she just nodded in approval as she got her amusement out of Snotlout sulking.

Ruffnut broke the silence as she glared at her brother muttering, "I may approve of Via being your girlfriend but don't you dare get all mushy around me."

Tuffnut ginned evilly, "What a great idea~"

 **TBC:**

 **So sorry for the long update but lost my inspiration for this story for a while. Hope everyone liked this chapter**

 **I'll try to write the next one soon**


	11. On the Run

"You can stop sulking now Scarfume~"

The Changewing just snorted in annoyance, refusing to come down from the roof as Via sighed and climbed up through the window and sat next to him.

She stroked his neck cooing, "No one is going to hold it against you that you fainted…it IS big news after all and shocking to say the least. Astrid already gave me an earful about it and what I was getting into. You don't have this problem so be thankful."

She grunted from the playful blow to her head as she rubbed it with a scowl, "Was that really necessary Scarfume?" Her dragon seemed amused so Via assumed he was ok with the situation…reluctantly if anything.

"Don't ask me what I see in Tuffnut, I can't answer it. I always heard love was unpredictable and you just can't help it…but he IS special to me Scarfume just like you."

The dragon let out a heavy sigh before curling up next to his best friend, who just smiled and rubbed his snout affectionately as the woman gazed out into the horizon she could only wonder what would happen next.

She was ready to settle down and truly accept that she belonged here despite the fact she will never know how she came to be marooned in the first place.

*The next week was perfect as well, almost too perfect and Via knew it….even Hiccup naturally. They groomed their dragons in a quiet discussion, "Hiccup, do you think Dagur will come back to get me?"

The teen just nodded, "I wouldn't put it past him Via; he HAS been appearing more lately because of you."

"What do I do if he strikes again? I _want_ to live here with all of you on Berk but if he keeps infiltrating this island and causing so much damage…..I'll have to leave."

Hiccup rested a hand on her shoulder, "No, we'll come up with a plan so you can stay. We're your friends Via, we're not going to let anything happen to you."

Scarfume glanced at his rider, who just smiled but he knew she wasn't reassured.

* * *

*Late that night she was on edge, sharpening her spear before practicing with Scarfume on attacking her foe until he knocked her onto her back.

Via just sat there with a frown before hugging her dragon, "Oh Scarfume, I thought I found a great new home for us but I just have a gut feeling he'll come back and then everything will change."

Scarfume nuzzled his rider closer, feeling her sorrow just as much though he didn't let it show. He loved this island and was quite fond of his new friend Toothless and even Hiccup; he didn't want to leave but his instinct told him something was going to change too.

The calm before the storm.

*By the next day Tuffnut was worried, holding Via's hand as they walked silently through the woods, "Via? Did I do something wrong? I should've known the necklace would've been better made from Gronkle iron and into the shape of a mace!"

Via smirked and rubbed said necklace thoughtfully; Tuffnut carved some wood into the shape of her dragon, from the side view…along with his initials on the inside wing. It was very well done and had a nice protective coating over it. He just gave it to her the night before as she mused, "I love the necklace Tuff…..it's just…..I'm scared."

They sat down on the cliff edge as he wrapped an arm around her, "What do you mean?" "I'm the cause of Dagur showing up on Berk more than usual and I need to put an end to it. I don't want anyone here to get hurt because of me."

"Yeah you do have a point, but it's been more exciting lately since….uh…I mean…."

Via face palmed with his sudden enthusiasm despite how inconsiderate before he kissed her cheek, "Look, it doesn't matter if that nut job shows up here more often….you belong here…with me."

Via smiled and affectionately kissed her lover, beginning to get more engrossed with the other until a thunderous sound made the ground quiver.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but it sounded destructive."

* * *

*They both stood up and saw a fleet of ships approaching Berk. "Damn it all I knew it! Scarfume!"

She leaped onto her dragon followed by Tuffnut, who then in turn jumped off later to return to his dragon Belch and join in on the fight.

Hiccup and Stoic were spouting out orders, which the dragon riders followed the chief's son naturally and trying not to get too close to the ships and take out their catapults which was doing the most damage.

Via managed to knock out one, Scarfume's acid wasn't exactly very effective on destroying wenches but he disabled it none the less before she catched a glimpse of the deranged Viking.

He just stood there on the lead ship with his arms crossed with a wide grin looking at her, for the time being not lifting a finger except barking out orders.

The woman barely missed being caught by one of those chains when Barf and Belch were nicked by one, her lover being knocked clear into the sky before she managed to catch him as an arrow almost pierced his chest.

Time stood still for that small moment of fear, her mind already made up as she led him back to Berk followed by his and Ruff's dragon.

She sat him on the edge of her home and gently rested her forehead against his, "I know this is bad timing but I want you to know I'm leaving."

He gasped and grabbed her shoulders, "NO! You can't leave."

Panting for breath and looking back out on the battle field she shook her head, "I have to but don't worry, I'll come back I promise, take care of my home while I'm gone.

"Ho..How long?" "Bro! Come on we have destroying to do!" "Give me a minute!"

Via stroked his cheek murmuring gently, "A year tops, I hope it won't even be that long. I'm just staying away long enough to get Dagur to know for certain I'm not here anymore."

The blonde twin growled in annoyance but he knew he couldn't stop her and she was right, so just hugged her after a tender kiss grumbling, "I love you Via the Versatile, come back home as soon as you can."

Via tried not to cry but managed to shake it off, returning the tender moment cooing, "I promise Tuffnut…I love you too~"

*She couldn't look back now as she gathered a few supplies from her home and mounted her dragon, "Let's do this Scarfume."

The Changewing grunted and quickly darted off into the sky, Via was unfortunate that Hiccup saw her and knew instantly what she was doing.

Before he could attempt to stop her, the woman was already too close to Dagur's ship and caught his attention before flying in the opposite direction….and after several minutes Via thought her planned failed until she saw the ships come into view behind her.

"What do you know it worked? Well, here's to a crazy year before we return home Scarfume."

Scarfume let out a powerful roar in agreement as they flew faster into unknown territory while the fleet of ships was no longer in sight.

One thought other than Tuffnut and Scarfume made her smile as she murmured in amusement, "Via the Versatile…..I like it~"

 **End….for now~**

 **I'm planning on a sequel, hopefully soon.**

 **This is where she meets the dragon hunters….(I just saw them on Netflix and HAVE to include them now)…..including Dagur obviously lol**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did**


End file.
